Unused Story Ideas, Scenes, and Rewrites
by SonicGenesis89
Summary: A compilation of unused and rejected story ideas, scenes, and rewrites for various stories I've written. Some ideas never made it into any of my stories at all. An unused "A Bitter Upbringing and a Tender Love" rewrite and two unused "A Forgotten Memory and a Forgotten Love" chapters included as well as many other stories in the future.
1. Chapter 1

_**These are a bunch of unfinished chapters I've written for various stories. They were either unused scenes from some of my stories, ideas that didn't make the cut or were very early on in development, or the most notorious of the bunch my "A Bitter Upbringing and a Tender Love" rewrites. The other reason why you guys haven't seen an update for this story in so long is because last summer I reread my first and second chapters of this story and thought they were atrocious. I wanted to make this story as professional sounding as I could...so I wanted to rewrite the first two chapters and just fix up the other two. Chapter one ended up becoming a very long and tedious chapter to write and there were over three occasions where the document didn't save properly and I lost everything I written and had to start all over from scratch. I was actually nearly finished with this chapter when that incident happened again and I gave up in frustration. A few months later I reread this chapter in hopes to try again and finish it only to find that I actually didn't like the rewrite anymore. I felt like I kind of ruined my story in a way. I realize now that everyone loves and enjoys this story the way it is and instead of trying to change it I'm just going to leave it the way it is and continue onward. I apologize for my lack of updates for my stories and on that particular story but I finally got my act together and am ready to get back into writing fully again. **_

_**For those who are very into "A Bitter Upbringing and a Tender Love" and have been waiting endlessly for an update might appreciate this rewrite. It has a lot of new scenes the original first chapter does not and more character development. It'll be a good appetizer to read while you wait for me to finish chapter five which is still sitting on my computer 75% completed. The other stories that didn't make the cut or ideas some may find enjoyable too. The other biggie to this reject stories compilation is my other story "A Forgotten Memory and a Forgotten Love". There must have been I don't know how many rewrites for this story using several different ideas all of which ended up going no where for me or seemed lame. The original and earliest idea I ended up using for my new story "A Time Without You" while chapter one which I had on the site for a while before deleting it and replacing it with my new and final version came later. That version along with my half written chapter two I didn't like. Mostly because of my chapter two though. The story suddenly became a dark and twisted story that I didn't like and my ideas didn't go the way I wanted them to. All the characters seemed very out of character to the point where I truly disdained the chapter entirely. When I'm not doing an alternate universe story I try very hard to keep everyone in character. Sometimes it can be a real chore and I commend those who are good at doing it. The other reason why it didn't make the cut was again because I felt the story became extremely dark and drifted away from it's main plot-line. You'll see what I mean when you actually read it. Any other rejected story ideas and scenes will go in this compilation.**_

* * *

_**Summary**_

_Sonic the Hedgehog has always had a very hard life. After a tragic accident lands him in an orphanage, he meets a young girl named Amy Rose who quickly becomes his closest friend. As they grow older together, Sonic finds himself feeling confused about his feelings and relationship with Amy. He begins to question whether or not he likes her as just a best friend or possibly something far more. If that wasn't enough on his mind, what will Sonic do when he finds his troubled past coming back to haunt him years later?_

* * *

**A Bitter Upbringing and a Tender Love - Chapter One – Keeping It Secret**

* * *

It was a calm, bright and sunny afternoon in early August. A gentle cool breeze swept up leaves that lay idly on the ground and clouds could be seen moving swiftly throughout the bright sky. In a quiet suburban neighborhood known as Charleston just a few miles away from Station Square, a small blue figure could be seen walking towards the front door of his two story home. The little boy was a five year old cobalt hedgehog with bright emerald green eyes. He was once a very outgoing and outspoken child but as of late he has become much more quiet and submissive. He kept to himself as much as he possibly could and didn't say very much. He knew his sudden change in behavior worried his mother but he couldn't possibly tell her why he's become this way. He couldn't tell anybody why.

He carefully opened the front door slowly and timidly peaked his head in to see if anyone was home. The lights were turned off and the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of household appliances humming lowly. The little hedgehog sighed in relief realizing nobody was home yet and slid his backpack off his shoulders; he tossed it carelessly on the floor by the front door and quickly ran up the stairs to his small bedroom. His bedroom was just like any other typical boys room. The walls were painted a rich navy blue and had stick ons of red race cars, baseballs, footballs, and soccer balls. His bed had a matching blue comforter that was decorated with space themed images such as stars, rocket ships, and planets. There were two bookshelves packed to the brim with books, a small desk, and a medium sized dark oak dresser. The wooden floor was littered with several toys and stuffed animals and there were matching blue curtains that hung loosely over his window.

The little hedgehog shut the door quietly behind him and closed his eyes taking in a deep breath. All day he had felt very tense and uneasy so he used this moment to try and encourage and also reassure himself. After a brief moment he opened his eyes and looked around his bedroom. His eyes quickly landed on his favorite action hero and super villian laying idly on the floor by the foot of his bed. A small smile spread across his little face and he quickly ran over to his favorite toys and sat down to play.

Being home alone was a rare occurrence for him and he enjoyed every moment of it; of course due to his young age, being completely alone never really lasted that long. Even though he was just a young five year old boy, he rode the bus to school everyday and took it home all by himself. His overprotective mother had taught him how to get home safely and almost everyday she would go over the rules with him to make sure he stayed safe. She had even asked their next door neighbor to keep an eye on him around the time he would come off the bus as an extra precaution.

His mother Bernadette worked long hour shifts throughout the day and didn't usually arrive home until the early evenings. She would much rather be home spending more time with her only son than work these unbearable hours but due to the tight financial situation their small family had suddenly been plunged into, it seemed utterly impossible for her. She could only hope that in time things will get better for them. Bernadette was a young mother at the age of twenty-five; she was a lavender hedgehog that sported thick bangs that cascaded down over her forehead in deep curls. Her emerald green eyes rivaled that of her young son's which was one of the few things he resembled of her. His outer appearance mostly resembled that of her husband Jules.

Jules owned a small business up in town which was currently not doing so well. Charleston was a small, old fashioned town west of the large thriving city of Station Square. There had been times when Jules considered throwing in the towel and closing his business altogether but after working so hard to get to this point, it was the last thing he wanted to do. It was hard enough on their family and his marriage that his wife had to commute to Station Square everyday to work. He barely got to even see her anymore. Jules was a twenty-nine year old cerulean hedgehog. He had long bangs that hung high above his forehead and hazel eyes. His son could easily pass as his twin if his fur was a lighter shade of blue and had any bangs. Jules would close his store around mid afternoon to be home in time to watch his son much to the little hedgehog's dismay.

A half an hour had quickly passed and just as the little cobalt hedgehog felt comfortable and heavily involved with playing with his toys, the sound of the front door slamming filled his ears. An angry voice filled the house as the male yelled after tripping over an abandoned red backpack that laid in front of the door. The little hedgehog yelped in fear as he immediately recognized the owner of the voice. He stopped playing instantly and dropped his beloved toys to the floor. He quickly got to his feet and looked around for a place to hide until his emerald eyes landed on his closet door. He ran to the closet and quickly shut the door and tried to hide in a corner among piles of toys and stuffed animals. His body had already begun to shake and his hands were starting to get clammy. He took in a few deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down.

"Sonic!" The voice yelled. The voice belonged to none other than his father Jules.

"Sonic! Get down here right now!" His father yelled again, clearly agitated.

Sonic began to quiver in fear as he heard his father yelling for him and tried to stay as silent as possible. _"Please don't find me..." _He pleaded to himself as he heard heavy footsteps heading towards his bedroom. The bedroom door swung open violently as his father kicked it in. "Sonic!" He yelled again. Jules paused for a moment and looked around the room to see no sign of the little cobalt hedgehog.

"I know you're in here you little shit...don't try to hide from me." He said angrily while looking around for his young son.

The room remained silent and this only made his father more angry. In a fit of rage, Jules started to violently tear the bedroom apart. He kicked Sonic's scattered toys across the room and knocked whatever unfortunate objects that sat on his dresser to the floor. Sonic whimpered in fear and covered his ears as his father continued to trash his room. Jules grabbed one of Sonic's bookshelves and knocked it hard to the floor resulting in all of the books becoming scattered or crushed. He uprooted Sonic's mattress and left it dangling off of his box spring with the blankets and pillows nearly on the floor in a disarray. Sonic sat in the far corner of his closet holding his legs close to his chest. He gulped and closed his now moistened eyes hoping he would not be found.

Jules breathed heavily and took a moment to gather his thoughts. He checked his now destroyed surroundings once more when his hazel eyes fell to the bedroom closet. A vicious smirk quickly spread across his face and he let out a dark chuckle. The room had suddenly become quiet and Sonic opened one eye wondering what was going on. _"Maybe daddy gave up and left..." _He tried reassuring himself. After a few more moments, he started to calm down and feel relieved. Not more than a second later, however, his closet door was suddenly thrust open with much force. The feeling of great relief he just had was washed away as quickly as it had come. Sonic looked up fearfully as his emerald eyes met his father's hazel ones. There his father stood looking back down at him with a scowl on his face and pure malice in his eyes. "D-daddy...d-don't-" Before Sonic could register what was going on, Jules had grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the closet.

Sonic whimpered in pain as his father's grip on his wrist tightened and he was thrown into the bedroom wall. He winced as he tried to open his eyes and keep from falling to the floor. A sudden sharp pain in his stomach quickly overwhelmed him as his father's fist rammed into him hard. Sonic let out a pained choke and leaned over grasping his stomach. He felt as though the air was knocked right out of him and breathing quickly became difficult. After receiving a hard blow to his left cheek, he collapsed to the bedroom floor in pain. Jules continued to beat his son relentlessly. Almost as though he truly enjoyed causing the little hedgehog pain.

"S-stop! P-please stop!" Sonic cried. He tried with all his strength to get away from his father but it was futile. He whimpered as he received another hard blow and his father just merely grinned at his handiwork. "P-please! I-I'm sorry!" Sonic screamed as he continued to struggle. Hot tears were streaming down his soft cheeks as he looked up at his father pleadingly. Jules gave Sonic one last kick to the stomach before finally ceasing his assault. Sonic laid on the floor clutching his sore stomach and gasping for breath. His face was stained with tears from the excruciating pain he had just received.

Jules looked down at the sorry sight and felt very satisfied with what he had done. He glanced around the destroyed bedroom and then his hazel eyes fell back down at his sobbing son. "Don't cross me again or next time your punishment will be much worse." He said coldly.

Sonic was in unbearable pain. His body ached all over and he struggled to open his eyes to face his father. Jules' eyes were dull and emotionless as he looked down at his pathetic excuse for a son. "Remember what I said Sonic...this is our little secret. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your mother now would you?" He smiled darkly as Sonic's eyes widened in fear. He mustered as much strength as he could and shook his head slightly. "No..." He whispered softly.

His father just smirked at him. He looked around the bedroom once more as he turned to leave and kicked another one of Sonic's toys across the room. As he reached the bedroom door, he turned and took one last glance at his son. "And clean all this shit up before your mother gets home!" He said bitterly as he slammed the bedroom door shut.

Sonic's eyes brimmed with freshly new tears as he tried his hardest to hold them in. He laid there on the floor in pain as he tried to find the strength just to sit up. He felt weak, tired and had the urge to get sick. After closing his eyes for a few moments he forced himself up and dizziness quickly overcame him. He held his hand up to his head and closed his eyes as he fought to recollect himself. After a few minutes, he managed to gather enough strength and shakily stood himself up. He leaned over gripping his stomach and used his dresser to help support himself. He closed his eyes and took a few unsteady breaths as he tried to ignore the throbbing pain his stomach was now feeling. When he felt well enough to walk, he quietly began cleaning his room trying to hide any evidence of foul play.

This was the relationship Sonic had with his father. It has been this way since he could remember and he has grown accustomed to it. He wanted to tell his mother the truth...tell her what his father was really doing to him but he was too afraid. He was afraid his father would really hurt his mother like he claims he would. Sonic loved his mother more than anything in the world. The last thing he wanted was her getting hurt because of him. He fixed his bookshelf and stacked all of the fallen books back into place then he picked up all the things that were thrown off of his dresser and put them back in their original places. A loose tear rolled down Sonic's bruised cheek as he walked up to one of the toys that his father had kicked. There his favorite action hero laid with a missing arm and leg. He wiped his tear away hurriedly and let out a dismal sigh. It wasn't the first toy to suffer a casualty from his father.

Sonic pushed his mattress back in place and fixed his fallen blanket, bed sheets, and pillows. With his room now looking presentable for his mother, he collapsed on his bed overcome by exhaustion and began to sob uncontrollably. The sun had begun to set and it's soft orange and red rays of light lit up the bedroom through the curtains of his window. As Sonic laid there, his tearful gaze fell on the wooden floor at the edge of his bed. He saw his chao stuffed animal laying on the floor and he quickly leaned over and picked it up. The little hedgehog pulled the bed covers over himself and hugged them tightly as he clutched his stuffed chao. His salty, warm tears quickly soaked the stuffed animal as Sonic buried his face into it.

"_Why?__" _He asked himself. _"__Why __does __daddy __hate __me __so __much?__" _He hugged his chao stuffed animal even tighter and stared out the window watching the setting sun absentmindedly. He wished more than anything to have a normal life...like all the other kids at his school. They all had parents that both loved them. Sonic would often watch boys playing ball in the park, flying kites, even learning how to swim with their fathers. He envied them. He wished he could have a loving relationship like that with his father. When he was younger, he used to daydream and imagine doing those kind of things with his father. Imagining fun trips to the zoo, going to a baseball game, or that swimming lesson his father was supposed to of given him. Sonic knew better now that those dreams would never become reality as much as he wanted them to. In fact, he couldn't even remember a single genuine, fond memory of him and his father together.

Sonic wiped his tears away and closed his eyes as the desire to sleep grew more inviting. Despite all of the terrible things his father has done to him, Sonic couldn't bring himself to hate his father. He still loved him and still held the hope that one day his father would come to love him back. He tried time and time again to understand why his father didn't like him and could never find an answer. At least he had his mother in his life. Sonic didn't know what he would do without her. The very thought of it made him shudder. Unfortunately for him, his time with his mother was very limited due to her current job. When Sonic wasn't at school, he was home alone with his father all afternoon until his mother came home from work. Even though his time with his mother was short, those moments were some of the most happiest moments in his young life.

He sighed dejectedly as his mind drifted back to the encounter with his father earlier. _"It's all my fault..." _He told himself. _"I made daddy really mad." _He frowned as he remembered leaving his backpack by the door. Why did he have to do that? He just wasn't thinking...He sniffled as his eyes began to droop and soon enough sleep overcame him.

* * *

Hours had passed and Sonic's bedroom was now filled with complete darkness. "Mmm..." He mumbled as he slowly opened his dry, tired eyes. He could hear distant voices having conversation from downstairs and a faint aroma of food began to slowly fill his little nose. He assumed it was his mother finally home from work talking with his father. As much as he wanted to run downstairs to greet his mother, he didn't want to leave the comfort of his warm bed. He could barely move much less crawl out of bed at the given moment. His body still felt very sore from the punishment he had received earlier and the last thing he wanted to do was face his father. As the tantalizing fragrance of food cooking downstairs continued to tickle his nose, his stomach suddenly growled fiercely and he let out a low groan. He was starving right about now and the sweet smell of his mother's homemade cooking was calling his name.

Sonic turned to his side under the covers so his eyes fell on his bedroom door; he could see the hall light shining through the cracks which added a little light to his dark surroundings. He let out a little yawn and rubbed his groggy eyes as he allowed himself to adjust to the darkness. After laying there for a few minutes he sighed and began pulling the covers off of himself. He looked down at his chao stuffed animal laying beside him and gave it one last strong hug before attempting to stand up. The moment his small feet touched the cold wooden floor he winced in pain immediately regretting it and wanted to sit back down.

Trying his hardest to ignore the throbbing pain he felt all over, Sonic slowly walked over to his bedroom door. He placed his hand on the door knob and took a moment to take a deep breath. He couldn't let his mother see him in pain. He had to act like everything was perfectly fine otherwise she'll become suspicious. _"I can't let mommy know the truth..." _He thought to himself sadly. With another sigh, he opened the bedroom door and slowly made his way towards the stairs.

* * *

Sonic stood at the top of the stairs peaking down at his parents below. His mother was standing in the kitchen grabbing some plates from a cabinet to set the table and his father was standing close behind her with a large smirk on his face. She continued walking towards the dinning room table completely unaware of her husbands mischievous expression. As she began placing the plates on the table she let out a gasp as she felt a soft slap on her bottom. Her cheeks flushed and she quickly turned around to face her husband. "JULES!" She yelled out as she shoved him away playfully. He burst into laughter as she crossed her arms and walked past him back into the kitchen. He followed after his irritated wife with a large grin and swiftly wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

The two stayed like that for a moment slowly swaying their bodies back and forth to an unheard song. Bernadette couldn't suppress her smile as she felt Jules nuzzle his face into the crook of her neck. "Jules..." She said in a soft voice. "Mmm?" He mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"You're such a jerk sometimes..." She giggled softly. He merely chuckled and lifted his face to look at her. "But that's why you love me." He said confidently.

"Maybe." She teased. He raised an eyebrow as he spun her around to face him. "Oh?" He asked in pretend surprise. He gently lifted her chin up so her eyes would meet his own. She blushed profusely which only made him smile more. _"I can still make her blush the same way she did when we were kids..." _

"I guess we'll just have to see about that..." He whispers huskily as he begins to slowly close the distance between them. His lips brushed against hers softly...almost teasingly until finally sealing the distance between them. She moaned softly into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips molded one another's slowly and softly and Bernadette felt herself melting into his arms. Just his touch alone made her feel weak in the knees. After a while they both reluctantly pulled away for much needed air. Jules gave her lips another soft peck before moving down to her neck giving her soft kisses. She closed her eyes feeling a shiver move up her spine and knew if they didn't stop soon dinner would never get on the table let alone eaten.

"J-Jules..." She stuttered weakly. "I have to get dinner on the table..." She said in a soft voice as his sweet kisses continued to send sparks throughout her body. His lips traveled back up to her face where he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek followed by the forehead. "Alright fine...but later tonight...you're all mine." He said seductively with a devious grin causing her to blush. The couple unwilling part from one another and look into each other's eyes. "I love you." Bernadette whispered softly. He smiled broadly while gently brushing her bangs away from her eyes. "I love you too Berny."

Sonic remained at the top of the stairs watching the scene between his parents silently. His father always acted like a completely different person around his mother. He was always a very gentle, loving, caring, and sincere man around her. He acted the complete opposite to how he would act when he and Sonic were alone together. This baffled the young hedgehog greatly. Sonic was convinced that it was because his father hated him. He knew his mother and father were very much in love often catching them in moments such as this. What troubled him was his father's threats towards his mother. Would he really hurt her like he says he will? If he would...it will only happen if he tells anyone their secret. As long as he doesn't say anything...she'll be safe.

Sonic began to slowly walk down the stairs as he watched his mother finish setting the table and his father taking a seat. As he reached the bottom step he started to feel apprehensive and uneasy. Bernadette had just finished pouring Jules some Italian Wedding soup when she saw her young son enter the dinning room. She smiled brightly at him and he returned the smile. At the sight of his beloved mother, all of Sonic's troubles immediately vanished from his mind. Without further hesitation he rushed over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Hi mommy!" He said excitedly.

"Hey sweetheart! Did you have a nice nap?" Sonic nodded.

Jules watched the scene between the two with disdain. As Bernadette pulled away from the hug she ushered her son to his seat where she then served him his bowl of soup. Sonic began scarfing his dinner down in a hurry. His growling stomach not permitting him to slow down for a mere second. Bernadette giggled at her son as she watched him get covered in food.

"Slow down Sonic! You're getting food all over the place." Bernadette held in another giggle as she looked at her son who was now a complete mess. He just looked up at her with a bright smile on his face and his eyes lighting up.

"I can't! I'm so hungry!" He exclaimed while slurping up some of his delicious soup.

"You're always hungry." She teased.

Sonic smiled. "Well, I'm even more hungry tonight!"

Bernadette smiled lovingly at her son. "Didn't you eat the lunch I packed for you today?"

"Of course I did!" He beamed.

"Did you find mommy's note in it?" He smiled and nodded.

His mother would always write a loving note on his napkins for him to find each day. They would say little gestures such as "Have a nice day!" or "I love you!" They never ceased to cheer him up and bring a smile to his face. If he was having a bad day at school his mother's notes were always in his lunch box to make everything better.

Jules tried to tune out the conversation between his wife and son and continued to eat his dinner quietly. "So how was your day dear?" Bernadette asked him unexpectedly. She knew how stressed out Jules has been lately due to their financial situation and she was starting to worry about him. Jules sighed and put down his spoon. "Nothing has improved at all...There's just no business Berny..." He said despondently while looking down at his empty bowl. She frowned. "I don't know how much longer I can handle this." He said suddenly while getting up to put his bowl in the sink. Bernadette quickly stood up to comfort her husband. "Don't worry...things will get better soon...you'll see." She soothed while gently rubbing his back. He smiled sadly at his wife and pecked her on the lips softly. "I hope you're right honey..." He said in a low voice.

Sonic sat quietly in his chair watching his parents in the kitchen. Sadness and guilt swept over him suddenly and he frowned while looking down at his empty soup bowl. _"__Maybe __it's __all __my __fault __daddy's __so __angry __and __sad.__" _He thought to himself sadly. He was suddenly taken away from his thoughts as he heard his mother's voice speak up again. "How about you sweetheart...How was your day today?" He smiled weakly at his mother. "It was okay...We played a number game today...and...did a lot of finger painting." Bernadette smiled at her son as she grabbed a wet cloth from the sink and walked over to him.

"Anything else exciting happen?" She asked as she began to wash his face lightly.

Sonic put his hand to his chin and thought for a moment. "Oh yeah! We got longer time on the playground today because our teacher lost track of the time! It was great!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Bernadette smiled as she continued to wipe his face. "You're such a mess! You're going to need a nice hot bath tonight." Sonic grimaced at the very thought of a bath. He absolutely hated water and getting wet. Whenever he had to take a bath he would always give his mother a bit of a hard time. "Aw...do I have to?" He asked sullenly. She giggled. "Yes Sonic...you have to." He crossed his arms and made a pout as she tried getting globs of food out of his ears.

As Bernadette began wiping his left cheek, Sonic suddenly winced and pulled away from her as if her touch burned him. He whimpered softly and tried to conceal any sign of pain. She looked at him suspiciously and her emerald green eyes filled with concern and worry. She gently lifted his chin up to get a better view of his left cheek and noticed it seemed slightly swollen. She touched it gingerly with her fingers and noticed him closing his eyes and flinching. She frowned and looked into her son's emerald green orbs.

"Sonic...what happened?" She asked him full of concern. His eyes widened in fear and he tried to think of something to say.

"N-nothing...I-I'm f-fine..." He stuttered while trying to break eye contact with his mother. He turned to look at his father who was standing by the kitchen sink glaring at him. His father was livid. His hazel eyes were filled with rage and contempt towards him. Sonic gulped and was unsure how to get out of this situation.

"Really...mommy...I'm fine..." He tried convincing her. She stared at him questioningly.

Bernadette knew he wasn't being honest with her. The past couple of months she's noticed a significant change in her son's demeanor. He had always been a very happy, outgoing, and outspoken child who always looked for fun and adventure. If anything, he kept her hands full since he was always getting himself into trouble. But lately he's become shy and quiet. He kept to himself and became very soft spoken. This change in behavior has been worrying and bothering her for a good while. She knew there was something he was not telling her and had hoped he would have been honest with her by now.

She sighed dejectedly and pulled her son into a strong embrace. Sonic buried his face into his mother and fought back the tears that were welling up in his emerald green eyes. Bernadette stroked his soft quills soothingly and looked over to Jules for some support. He looked over at his wife with a false expression that read a mixture of great confusion and sympathy. Bernadette wrapped her arms around her son and gently lifted him up. Sonic laid his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. He always felt so safe in his mother's arms. He never wanted her to let him go.

Bernadette took one last glance at Jules as she left the kitchen and began ascending the stairs. "I won't be long I promise." She assured him. He nodded and gave her a weak smile. "Don't worry...do what you need to do hon. I'll meet you up there in a minute." She smiled softly and turned her attention back on her quiet son. Jules silently watched his wife disappear up the stairs and let out a heavy sigh. He hung his head low as he ran a hand through his unruly quills in deep thought.

Bernadette quietly entered the bathroom and gently placed Sonic down on the counter. After cleaning out the bathtub she filled it with fresh warm water and added some bubble bath. Sonic just sat watching his mother in silence as he twiddled his fingers nervously. Bernadette gathered up some of Sonic's bath toys and tossed them into the tub hoping they would make him feel a little better. After turning off the faucet to stop the water, she turned and noticed her son looking down at his hands in deep thought. She frowned as she approached him slowly and knelt down beside him. She gently cupped his little face in her hands and looked into his beautiful emerald green eyes. "Sonic...please...please tell mommy what happened to you..." She pleaded.

He quickly pulled his face away from her gentle hands and looked down at the tile floor. "Nothing...mommy honest...I just fell while playing outside that's all..." She sighed in defeat and pulled him into another loving embrace. "Oh Sonic..." She whispered softly. Her emerald green eyes glistened as she tried to suppress the tears that were threatening to fall at any moment. She decided to drop the subject for now and began to undress him. She started unbuttoning his school shirt and took it off of him followed by his shorts and shoes. Bernadette lifted him up off the counter and placed him back on his bare feet. "Come on sweetheart." She said as she kissed his cheek and guided him towards the bathtub. Sonic frowned as he glanced down at the bath water below and looked back up at his mother pleadingly.

"Go on...get in." Bernadette ordered as she grabbed a wash cloth and pulled up a small stool. He sighed and reluctantly stepped into the tub and sat down. The two remained silent as she began scrubbing his quills and back with the wash cloth. He pouted and began to fidget wanting nothing more than to jump out of the water and run as far away as possible. His impatience and inability to sit still were making it hard for her to keep a straight face. He was always so adorable when he would carry on like this. Without warning, she gave him a small splash and giggled. "Hey! That's not fair mommy!" He shouted as a small grin began to form on his face. She laughed and gathered up a handful of bubble soap and placed it on top of his head. He let out a small laugh and grabbed some foamy soap and threw it at her. "Hey!" She gasped in mock surprise. "Now who's being unfair?" He giggled which made her smile.

He grabbed his sail boat which was floating in the water next to him and began to play as she scrubbed his ears, arms, legs, and tail. It didn't take long for the two of them to have a splash fight when she had to rinse the soap off of him. Before Bernadette knew it, she was completely soaked with water and sudsy soap. Sonic began to giggle as he looked at his mother. "It's not funny!" She teased while pretending to sound serious. He giggled again. "Yes it is!" He exclaimed. "Oh yeah! Well...I think this is funny too!" She said playfully as she began to tickle his sides. He squirmed around in the tub trying to escape his mother's tickles and sent more splashes her way. Bernadette giggled as she unplugged the drain to drain out the water. She pulled her son close to her and gave him a soft kiss on the top of his head.

As she waited for the water to drain she started to hum a song. Sonic knew the song right away since he and his mother sang nursery rhymes together all the time. He joined in humming alongside her which widened her smile. As she hummed through the last verse she began to sing from the beginning.

_Sing a song of sixpence_

_A pocket full of rye_

_Four and twenty blackbirds_

_Baked in a pie_

She continued to sing while taking her son's hands in her own. Sonic smiled broadly as they both began to rock back and forth to the melody and joined in on the next couple of verses.

_When the pie was opened_

_The birds began to sing_

_Was not that a dainty dish_

_To set before the king?_

Bernadette acted out the scenes of each verse which caused Sonic to laugh as he sang.

_The king was in his counting house_

_Counting out his money_

_The queen was in the parlor_

_Eating bread and honey_

As Bernadette sung the last verse she poked Sonic in the tummy. Being as ticklish as he is, Sonic squirmed and let out a giggle as he tried to not mess up the last part.

_The maid was in the garden_

_Hanging out the clothes_

_When along came blackbird_

_And pecked off her nose_

As the two hedgehog's sang the final verse, they both went to grab each other's noses. Sonic giggled and hugged his mother as she gently lifted him up out of the empty bathtub. "Let's get you all dried up." She said with a smile as she wrapped a warm terry cloth towel around him. Sonic looked up at his mother adoringly as she led him out of the bathroom and towards his bedroom. As they reached the threshold of his room, he darted inside with a burst of excitement and began jumping around on his bed.

"Sonic!" Bernadette exclaimed as she walked over towards his oak dresser. He completely ignored her and continued his rambunctious jumping while laughing merrily. His bath towel had fallen off of his small body and was now laying idly on the wooden floor. Bernadette shook her head lightly with a knowing smile. At least he was letting out all that pent up energy now so he could go to sleep faster. After opening one of the drawers and searching for the pajamas of her choice, Bernadette pulled out warm, red footy pajamas and a matching long sleeve pajama shirt.

Sonic continued bouncing around as his mother walked up to the side of his bed. "Alright sweetheart...settle down so I can put these pajamas on you!" She said through a giggle. He smiled at her cockily and shook his head. "No way! I like being naked!" He exclaimed as he tried to jump even higher. With practiced ease Bernadette swiftly caught her son into her arms and sat him down gently on the bed. He fidgeted as she began putting on his pajama pants and tried to find some way to escape her. With his pajama pants now on she picked up his shirt as he tried to get away. Bernadette smiled and began tickling his sides and tummy causing him to fall over and squirm. He giggled uncontrollably while wriggling around trying to get away from his mother's constant tickles.

"Oh no you don't! You can't get away from me that easily!" She teased. Sonic tried to tickle her back in hopes she'll loosen her grip on him. Bernadette couldn't hold back her laughter as she felt her son's small hands tickling and poking at her sides. When Sonic saw the opportunity to escape her grasp he went for it. He quickly slid down from underneath her and ran to the other end of the room laughing triumphantly.

"Sonic get back here so I can put your shirt on." Bernadette exclaimed while trying to control her laughter.

"Not-uh." He teased while remaining where he was.

"Fine...then I guess I'll just have to catch ya!" She said playfully with determination.

She began running after him while holding his pajama shirt in an attempt to snag and dress him. Sonic ran around the room laughing uncontrollably at his mother's inability to capture him. He was just too fast for her. Every time she got close enough to grab him he would dart to another side of the bedroom. Sonic was no ordinary little boy. Bernadette knew he would be different the very moment he was born. Just like her husband Jules, he was born with the ability to run at unnaturally fast speeds. Her little boy was special which was why she gave him a very unique name. She started to feel out of breath and paused for a moment to catch herself. Sonic stopped his running as he noticed his mother's exhaustion. He slowly began walking closer to her and she sought the opportunity to grab him and succeeded.

"Gotcha!" She proclaimed proudly.

"No! No! No!" He shouted as he squirmed and tried to escape from his mother's firm hold. Bernadette giggled and began to tickle him again. Sonic chuckled as he continued to struggle in her arms. She sat him back down on his bed and pulled the pajama shirt over his head.

"Finally..." She pretended to wipe sweat off her forehead. "Phew...what a workout." She teased. He laughed at her.

"Alright kiddo...it's time to brush your teeth and go to bed." She announced.

"Aw...but it's still early!" He whined.

"No but's! You have school tomorrow." She said sternly. He sighed.

"Fine..." He grumbled as he crossed his arms and pouted. Bernadette couldn't help but laugh at his sour face. "Go ahead and brush your teeth while I get your bed ready." She said as she began fixing his tangled blankets. Without another word, the little hedgehog hopped off of his bed and slowly made his way to his bathroom. Bernadette waited until she heard the sink water running to start fixing his bed and tidying up his room. As she picked up several toys laying on the bedroom floor, she couldn't help but notice that one of his toys were broken. She stared at the arm and legless action figure in slight confusion. _"Sonic has never been destructive with his toys..." _She thought to herself. As she heard the sink being turned off, she shrugged it off as merely being an accident and placed the toy on his dresser.

Sonic yawned as he walked back into the room and rubbed his eyes. "Feeling sleepy?" Bernadette asked knowingly. Sonic shook his head in disagreement. "I'm not tired at all! I just had something in...my eye...that's all..." He explained with slight hesitation. "Okay, if you say so..." She said knowing full well he was denying the obvious. His eyes looked heavy and were beginning to droop and all that energy he had just moments before seemed to of disappeared instantaneously. She walked over to her sleepy son and made sure he brushed his teeth before picking him up into her arms. He immediately laid his head down on her shoulder and closed his eyes. Bernadette smiled as she gently rubbed the back of his head and quietly led him to bed and laid him down gently. He opened up his weary eyes as she tucked him in. She nuzzled her nose against his own and kissed him on the cheek lovingly.

"I love you Sonic." She whispered as she kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you too mommy." He murmured while smiling tiredly at her.

She gave him a hug goodnight and began to head for the door when she felt his little hand on her wrist. She turned around to look at her near dozing son.

"Mommy can you read me a story..." He asked her softly.

She smiled. "Alright...but a quick one okay?" She told him. He nodded.

Bernadette walked over to the bookshelves and searched for a quick bedtime story to read him. After searching through the books she found a short story she hasn't read to him in a good while. _"The little boy who cried werehog." _She smiled to herself. _"This is perfect." _She thought. As she walked back to her son's bed she couldn't help but notice a certain stuffed animal laying on the floor. She picked it up and sat down on the bed next to her son. "I think you're forgetting someone." She said showing Sonic his stuffed chao. His eyes widened and he smiled as he grabbed his chao and hugged him tightly. She giggled softly as she showed Sonic the cover of the book before opening it and beginning to read. He snuggled closer to her while hugging his stuffed animal and tried as hard as he could to stay awake for the whole story. She made it as far as page six before noticing her son was fast asleep. She quietly and slowly got up from the bed and kissed him on the forehead softly.

Bernadette walked back to the bookshelf and placed the book back in it's original spot. She quietly made her way back towards his bedroom door but paused mid stride. She glanced back over at her sleeping son in deep thought. There was something in the back of her mind that was bothering her. While she gave him a bath tonight she could have sworn she saw what looked like little bruises and marks on his stomach. She couldn't tell without further inspection and since he was already upset she decided to ignore her unsettled thoughts and feelings for the rest of the evening. Now that he was asleep she found it harder to ignore her motherly instincts which told her to check on him. She silently walked up to the side of his bed and pulled the blankets down slowly. Sonic stirred slightly in his sleep before becoming still once more. Bernadette took in an anxious breath of air as she slowly lifted up his little pajama shirt. When she got a good glimpse of his stomach she let out a quick gasp and held her hand over her mouth in shock. Her eyes were not deceiving her. His stomach was covered in black and blue bruises. Tears were now threatening her eyes as she saw just how badly he was bruised.

"_How...?" _She asked herself. _"__How did this happen?" _She traced her fingers lightly over his bruises and Sonic began to twitch in his sleep in discomfort. "_Who did this to you baby..." _Bernadette felt her tears rolling down her cheeks as she continued to cover her mouth with her hand. She just couldn't believe what she was seeing on her son's body. She gently pulled his pajama shirt back down and pulled his blankets back over him. She kissed him again on the cheek softly and gently caressed his face. She sat on the edge of his bed watching over him for a couple of minutes before getting up and heading towards the bedroom door. Bernadette took one last glance at her son before shutting off his light and quietly shutting his door. "_I __need __to __talk __to __Jules __about __this...__" _She thought to herself. There was something seriously wrong and she knew it had to do with whatever Sonic was keeping from her. Someone was physically hurting her son and she wanted to know who and why.

* * *

When Bernadette entered her bedroom she was startled to see her husband walking out of the bathroom with nothing on except a single towel which was wrapped securely around his waist. She averted her eyes elsewhere and tried to suppress the deep blush that was quickly becoming noticeable on her cheeks. Her growing blush did not go unnoticed by Jules who was smirking at her and let out a soft chuckle. "It's not like this is the first time you've seen me naked honey." He said in a smooth, suave voice as he approached her and wrapped his strong arms around her slim waist. Bernadette's blush grew even redder if it were even possible and tried to find the strength to say something. "U-Um...W-Well..." She stammered as she tried to control her rapidly beating heart. Jules' hands caressed her lower waist gently and somewhat possessively as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

Bernadette felt her body growing weak and her senses becoming dull and clouded as he held her close. It was unbelievable how much power and control Jules had over her. The desire to feel his warm body pressed against hers, his soft lips thrashing against her own, his large coarse hands roaming about her body was growing more and more intense by every passing second. "You remember what I said earlier tonight right...?" He murmured into her ear huskily. She felt a shiver run up her spine and tried to find the strength to respond. She merely nodded as her cheeks flushed yet again. His hazel eyes met her emerald ones, each full of love, wanting, and affection for the other. Without words or hesitation, his lips softly met her own and began to mold hers slowly. She practically melted in his embrace as she felt the imaginary butterflies dancing around in her stomach. As their kiss deepened, she wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly tugged on his quills. Jules unconsciously edged her closer towards the bed as he felt his passion for her going on overdrive.

Their kisses grew more fierce and passionate all the while Jules' hands began to roam about her body as he yearned for her to the point where it pained him. He wanted her. He _needed_ her. He heard her moan softly into his mouth and he swore he was going to die if he didn't make her his soon. He pushed her down lightly causing the two of them to fall on the bed and continued his hungry, dominating kisses. He broke away from their heavy kiss and brushed his lips against her neck. Bernadette sighed in contentment as she felt his hot breath against her skin. She wrapped her arms around him tighter, pulling him closer as she felt him giving her butterfly kisses all along her neck. Her breathing became heavy and irregular as she sighed while closing her eyes. Jules knew how to please her and always touched and kissed her in all the right places. She smiled blissfully as she reopened her eyes and met his own.

Their lips reunited softly as he lowered his body over hers. She wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. Her hands entangled themselves within his quills as his tongue traced along her lips. She opened her mouth slightly allowing him access as he happily began exploring the deep caverns of her mouth. She moaned softly into his mouth as she felt hot sparks of electricity jolting throughout her body. Her heart was hammering hard in her chest as she dug her hands into his back. Jules' towel had become loose around his waist and as he realized this, decided to take things a few steps further. He began unbuttoning her blouse with practiced ease while keeping their deep kisses going strong. He rubbed her exposed stomach sensually before slowly guiding his hands higher and higher to his desired destination. His soft lips returned to her neck where he kissed and occasionally massaged with his tongue. "J-Jules..." Bernadette breathed weakly as she felt his hands reach her bosom which was still secured by her bra.

She closed her eyes and let out a pleasured sigh as his hands continued to rub and massage her bosom. She loved her husband so much. Words couldn't begin to describe how far her love went for him. It was limitless, boundless, and infinite. Ever since they were young teenagers her heart had always belonged to him and him alone. She simply couldn't imagine her life without him by her side. As she began to reminisce past memories spent with her husband, her mind started to slowly drift back onto her son, Sonic. Meanwhile, Jules' hands slipped behind her back and began toying around with the clip of her bra. As she reopened her eyes, they grew wide as she suddenly recalled what she discovered on her son's body and remembered the reason why she went into her bedroom in the first place. Just as Jules was about to undo her bra, Bernadette's soft voice stopped him in his tracks.

"J-Jules...W-Wait...Stop..." She breathed heavily as her emerald orbs met his gaze. He did as she asked and looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "_Did I do something wrong?" _He wondered. "What's wrong?" He asked, his voice filled with concern. Bernadette took a moment to gather her composure as she tried to extinguish the fiery, burning sensation that encompassed her entire core. "We need to talk...it's important. It's about Sonic." She said, her voice low and sullen. Jules noticed her face soften and her eyes beginning to glisten. The excited gleam in his eyes vanished almost instantly and his face fell into a deep frown. Somehow, he knew it would come to this. He sighed, feeling disappointed, and gently moved off of her to sit on the bed beside her. The room was filled with an awkward silence as neither of the two were willing to speak first. Jules looked over at his wife to see her looking down at her hands; she looked as though she were troubled by something truly horrible and trying to figure out how to take her thoughts and turn them into spoken words.

"...Why don't you get ready for bed first...then we'll talk." He suggested, deciding to break the silence as he readjusted his towel. Bernadette looked back up at her husband and frowned. She felt guilty about ruining their moment together but the situation with her son disturbed her greatly. "I'm sorry..." She whispered apologetically. A loose tear managed to escape her eye and began trickling down her soft cheek. Jules took his thumb and wiped it away quickly. "It's alright Berny...I understand." He said in a calm, gentle voice. With a tender smile he gave her hand a supportive squeeze followed by a sweet peck on her cheek. She smiled faintly and laid her head against his chest. She closed her eyes and relaxed as she inhaled her husband's sweet scent. He brushed her bangs away from her eyes with one hand and rubbed her back in a slow, circular motion with the other. After a while they slowly parted and glanced up at one another. Emerald met hazel as both their eyes were filled with a tender understanding and love for the other.

Bernadette leaned in and gave her husband a soft peck on the lips before deciding to stand up. As she stood, she looked down at herself and suddenly remembered that her blouse had been undone. In a heat of embarrassment, she quickly turned away from a smirking Jules and turned her back to him. "It's nothing I haven't already seen, touched, and kissed you know." He teased with a mischievous grin growing on his face. Her face flushed an even brighter red. Luckily for her, Jules could not see it. "I-I know that..." She said quietly in embarrassment while looking down at the carpeted floor beneath her feet. Jules chortled and before Bernadette could hear another response from him, quickly made her way to the bathroom and shut the door. Jules smirked and shook his head knowingly before falling backwards on the bed. He let out a breath of air as his mind began to wander on what may be troubling his wife.

Bernadette decided to take a nice cold shower to help calm herself down after the passionate moment she spent with Jules just minutes before. She lathered herself up with sweet cucumber melon body wash and began scrubbing her quills. She sighed as she let the cool water hit her face and tried her hardest to clear her mind. Even if just temporary, she really wanted to relax for a moment. She still felt bad about ruining her and Jules intimate moment together but she couldn't go through with it after discovering her son's unknown injuries. She really wanted to talk to Jules about it. Maybe he would be able provide an answer for her. Perhaps Sonic gave him a hint on what's going on. And even if he didn't know anything at all, he would be able to support her and tell her what she should do. _"How did something like this happen? Who would do such a horrible thing? Why is Sonic keeping it a secret from me?" _These thoughts continued to flow throughout her mind as she began rinsing herself off. Whatever Sonic's keeping from her, it seems to be getting worse. If anything, it broke her heart that her son would keep something from her like this. There has to be a good reason as to why he's staying quiet. She just has to find out what it is and why. As she turned the water off and grabbed her towel, her thoughts went back on her husband. Her cheeks began to turn a tinge of red as she recounted their moment together. _"I promise, I'll make it up to him."_ She thought to herself bashfully.

While Bernadette was in the shower, Jules changed into a pair of gray pajama pants and a white wife beater T-shirt.

* * *

**_This next part was when the document didn't save properly for the third time and I lost over three pages of stuff I had written all of which I thought was probably some of the best writing I've ever done. I was so upset and frustrated that I gave up on trying to rewrite this chapter after that incident. Before giving up though, I quickly tried to write down ideas and thoughts that were still fresh in my head from what I had written before the paragraphs were deleted and that's what this nonsensical writings down below are. My main goal of this rewritten chapter was to also show a bit more of Jules character and his very bipolar personality. It becomes important for later on in the story and I felt my original chapter one was very vague and weak on this._**

* * *

Crossed arms behind his head and sighed in frustration and worry. Looked up at ceiling in deep thought. Saw sad expression on her face and her eyes beginning to glisten. He knew she was going to cry. Nothing upset / pained him more than to see his wife crying or being the source of her tears. He thought back / about what had transpired earlier that day and felt his heart fill with guilt.

Did Sonic hint something about me? Is it really serious? If something really was wrong, Berny wouldn't of forgotten that easily right? It's not that serious is it? Right? Berny doesn't know right? It's nothing serious right? Sonic didn't hint anything did he? Berny doesn't think it's me does she?

* * *

**A Bitter Upbringing and a Tender Love - Chapter Two – The Mysterious Little Girl**

* * *

The early morning sun light beamed brightly through Sonic's bedroom windows. He slowly opened his emerald eyes and yawned softly. He sat up slowly and rubbed his groggy eyes trying to become more awake and make his vision more clear. He looked around his quiet bedroom before glancing down at his bedsheets and noticed something was missing. Beginning to slightly panic, Sonic began to check under his blankets and two pillows only to come up empty handed.

"Charlie..." He called out, receiving no answer.

"Charlie where are ya?" He leaned over his bed and looked underneath it and sure enough his chao stuffed animal was laying idly on the floor. Feeling relieved, he quickly grabbed the stuffed chao and hugged him tightly.

"What are ya doing under there buddy?" He asked the doll.

"Sonic! It's time to get ready for school!" He heard his mother call from downstairs.

Sonic quickly crawled out of bed and winced slightly. He immediately regretted his quick movements as he recalled the beating he had received yesterday afternoon. His hand clutched his small stomach as he rubbed along the newfound bruises, still feeling very sore. He was usually used to feeling this way and has learned to deal with it and hide it well but this time around he was having a difficult time. It hurt so much just to breath. He felt a hint of sadness as he rubbed his tummy in a circular motion. His father went really hard on him yesterday. He sighed as he headed towards the bedroom door trying not to think about it. At least today he'll be at school and away from his father for a couple of hours. Bernadette was in the middle of making his lunch when she heard his little feet rushing down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary**_

_After a tragic accident Amy gets Amnesia and forgets not only who she once was but also forgets Sonic and all of her friends. Sonic is guilt ridden for not being able to protect her for the first time in his life and does everything in his power to make it up to her. He soon realizes just how much Amy really means to him and how much he misses her 'complete' self. __Sonic will not only have to try and help Amy remember who she is but also to remember himself and the forgotten love she had for him._

* * *

**A Forgotten Memory and a Forgotten Love - Chapter One – A Tragic Accident**

* * *

The room was dark and cold and the only sounds that could be heard were the soft whimpering cries coming from an old abandoned containment cell. Within the dingy holding cell sitting far against the hard moldy wall was none other than Amy Rose. She sat on the cold dusty floor hugging her knees close to herself in an attempt to find any form of comfort. She continued to quietly cry to herself lost in deep thought as tears began soaking her fur and parts of her red dress. Her body trembled as her mind continued to wander on all of the events that had transpired earlier that day. How could a day that was supposed to be so wonderful turn out so horribly wrong? She took a moment to wipe a few stray tears away with her glove. Today should've been the best day of her life. Sonic had finally agreed to go out on a date with her and at none other than Twinkle Park. She had fantasized many times having romantic dates with him there and imagined all of the fun and exciting things they could do together. The date would always end with her beloved hero conveying his undying affections for her followed by a sweet and passionate kiss.

_Oh…if only…_

Instead she found herself standing outside the entrance to Twinkle Park for over two hours waiting for him and he never showed up. She felt so hurt and disappointed that her hero once again stood her up and bailed out of a date. Even the couples standing in line to get into the park sent her sympathetic looks. It's as though she had the words _stood up_ stamped onto her forehead. As tears began to well up in her eyes she decided to make her way back home. However, she never did reach her destination. As she was heading back home, Eggman began attacking Station Square with another scheme of his and she found herself getting kidnapped once again. Now she sat in this cold, empty room locked away in a holding cell with no way to escape. She knew it was only a matter of time before Sonic and the others discover her missing and attempt to rescue her. She had no doubts about that. Sonic had always saved her whenever she found herself in the hands of Dr. Eggman. This time though, she partially didn't want him to come and rescue her. She didn't want him to be her knight in shining armor to come and get her out of trouble anymore. Sonic had always been brushing her feelings off or running away from her since she was eight years old but for some reason this time around she felt truly hurt by his actions even if it was unintentional.

At the current moment she just didn't feel like facing him. She imagined that once the two of them did meet face to face he'll most likely have forgotten all about their date. That thought hurt her feelings even more. She felt fresh tears beginning to threaten her eyes and tried her hardest to suppress them. For years she continued to try and get him to notice her as a young, independent woman and return her feelings. Feelings she knew in her heart were not just a mere _crush_ but far more than that. But still her love for him was unrequited. After being stood up yet again today she was beginning to doubt that he will ever see her more than just a good friend and teammate. In fact, the only time they really spent any time together was when he was either running away from her, rescuing her, or when they were trying to stop Eggman from another one of his heinous schemes to conquer the world. As she continued to softly cry to herself feeling helpless and heartbroken she couldn't help but wish that she could sometimes forget all about Sonic. Why did she have to love him so much? If he was never going to return her feelings she just wished she could stop loving him entirely. Then her heart wouldn't hurt so much and she and he could be the best of friends…

Amy lifted her head up from its dismal position and wiped the tears forming in her eyes away hurriedly. She began taking in deep, steady breaths and tried to compose herself. Her head was hurting and she felt cold and tired. All she wanted to do at this point was go home and snuggle amongst her warm woolen blankets. Amy took a moment to look around her current surroundings. Her containment cell was next to two other unoccupied cells in a rather large but empty room. The air was cold and damp and it looked as though this room had gone unused for quite some time. She sighed hopelessly and slowly pushed herself up from the wall she had been leaning on. She half wondered what was taking Sonic and the other's so long to find her. She's been sitting alone in this cell for a while now and was beginning to worry she would never be found. Usually she would've been rescued by now. Beginning to slightly panic she started to look around her cell again for any way to escape. She had already tried to take down the iron bars that held her imprisoned in the small jail cell but her Piko Piko Hammer was not strong enough. Just when she was about to lose all hope and give up, her jade colored eyes fell on the bottom part of the wall being blocked by the small bunk bed.

"What is that…?" She asked herself in a whisper. She quickly walked towards the wall and began to push the small bunk bed that blocked it out of the way. Once the bed was out of the way she fell to her knees to examine the strange vent on the bottom part of the wall. Her fingers touched the dusty vent gingerly and a small hopeful smile began to form on her muzzle. "It's a ventilation shaft…" She could see a narrow passageway large enough for her to fit through past the dusty vents. "This is it! This is a way out!" She exclaimed beginning to feel her spirits lifting. She quickly began pulling at the lid cover that blocked her from her freedom. When she failed to loosen and remove the lid she smashed it through using her hammer. She quickly couched down on all fours and began crawling through the narrow escape route. For minutes she continued to crawl throughout the mini labyrinth of the ventilation shaft until she saw a bright light up ahead of her. She reached an identical vent cover that blocked her path and she began to hastily kick at it to break free. After a couple of attempts the vent cover went flying across the unknown room and hit the nearby wall. Amy crawled out cautiously unsure as to where she exactly was and dusted herself off. She couldn't help but feel a little proud of herself. This was probably the first time she managed to escape by herself without anybody's help. For once she didn't need Sonic's help and proved that she could do things like escaping on her own.

Amy looked around and noticed that she was in an unknown hallway. The atmosphere was dark and dreary and the only light sources were the bright lights illuminating from the top of the walls. Noises suddenly filled her ears and she let out a soft gasp as she quickly moved down the hall and around a corner. She leaned against the wall and clutched her hammer close to her chest. The place was swarming with random patrol robots around every corner. Amy closed her eyes as she felt her heartbeat suddenly increasing. "I-I got to get out of here…" She whispered to herself apprehensively. She began to quietly make her way down the halls trying her hardest to avoid any robots in the area. She felt terribly lost and she couldn't help but get the feeling that she was in a basement somewhere within Eggman's base. _"Sonic…Where are you?" _She thought beginning to worry. She couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen and she hoped that Sonic was okay. Despite him hurting her feelings she still loved him very much. She knew in her heart that no matter what she would always love him.

Amy ran quickly through another corridor and turned around the corner. Unfortunately for her she ran right into the plain sight of a rather large guard robot. Amy let out a startled scream and began to back up slowly while holding her hammer ready to attack. The guard robot looked an awful lot like the robot known as ZERO Amy had been kidnapped by and evaded back on the Egg Carrier. The only physical differences she could make out was that this robot sported a new paint job of red, black, and gold and was a much larger upgrade from its previous design. Now it was far more lethal and dangerous looking. A continuous beeping sound resonated from its core as it targeted and locked on her. Its eyes began to glow an ominous bright red and it began to move in on her. Amy got herself in a defensive stance and raised her hammer. "Stay away!" She yelled as she smashed her hammer hard into its side. The robot staggered backwards slightly losing control of its balance temporarily. Amy saw her chance and quickly bolted in the opposite direction as far away from the robot as her legs could muster. The robot quickly regained its footing and sped on after her.

Amy ran as fast as she could as she continued to narrowly dodge the robot that had its target locked and set on her. Amy's legs burned as she continued to try and outrun the lethal robot that was right on her tail. Her lungs hurt and her legs were growing tired. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep running away from it. As she began to slow down due to growing exhaustion, the robot reached its mechanical hand out to grab her and just as it was about to succeed Amy gave it another strong whack with her hammer. The robot fell backwards onto the ground and tried to recover quickly. "Sonic!" Amy cried as she tried to find the right place to go. "Sonic, where are you?" She shouted again hoping he would hear her. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Why wasn't he coming? Did he forget all about her? She was beginning to regret leaving her cell at this point.

Amy saw a large metallic door up ahead as she ran into a new hallway and quickly ran to it. As she ran through the threshold she turned and saw the robotic guard heading right for her and shut the heavy door. She quickly locked it and leaned against it panting heavily beginning to feel a bit faint. As Amy caught her breath she noticed she was standing on a metallic balcony with just a railing and a metal bridge like platform used for construction purposes being held up by metal chains a few feet away from the balcony. She noticed that this area was most likely a factory or power plant. She could see machines building robots and other mechanical devices along with a massive boiler and construction vehicles. The room was dingy and hot from the heat of melting metal. Amy felt like she had just walked right into a burning furnace. She turned to look from the left to the right of her and noticed there were no stairs or any means of getting down from her current location. Her eyes grew wide with fear as realization hit her. "Oh no…I'm trapped!" She cried out in panic.

Amy jumped away from the metallic door when the robot suddenly began banging onto the door trying to break it down. She looked at the door in fear and began to slowly back away from the door until her back hit the railing. She turned around and felt the heat of the fire in the air burning at her fur and skin. Amy shivered. "W-What do I do?" She asked herself in a panic. Loud bangs continued behind her as the guard robot adamantly rammed itself into the metallic door. Amy glanced around her surroundings trying to quickly think of an escape plan when her eyes fell back onto the floating bridge like platform. It was close enough that she could walk across on it and she noticed there was another balcony with a doorway on the opposite side. Amy's eyes then fell below her and she realized just how high up she was. She had to of been at least three or four stories high. She clung to the railing tightly in desperation and gulped. "I-I don't know if I can do this…" She whispered to herself fearfully. A loud crack came from the door behind her as the robot nearly broke through and Amy gasped in fright. Any moment now the robot was going to break through the door and she had no place to go and no other options left. Crossing the bridge was the last and only option she had left. She had no other choice. "Sonic! P-Please! Please save me!" She cried as tears welled up in her eyes. "I-I'm scared…" She whimpered as her eyes looked back down to the ground below her.

Amy gripped the railing tightly and began to slowly climb up on it. Her heart was hammering heavily into her chest and she felt her palms becoming clammy. Amy closed her eyes and took in a deep breath trying to calm herself. She tried her hardest not to look down as she climbed over the railing and reached for the bridge. Her hand shakily grabbed onto one of the chains that held the platform bridge up and slowly let one leg off the railing and onto the bridge. With one movement she pushed herself off the railing and pulled herself up onto the bridge with all the strength she could muster. She let out a scream as the bridge began to swing back and forth uncontrollably for a bit and she held onto the metal chain for dear life. Just as the bridge began to calm itself enough for Amy to start walking across, the guard robot busted through the door while making a strange resonating beeping sound. "S-Stay away from me you hunk of junk!" Amy yelled as she took her hammer and threw it at it. The hammer missed and Amy decided she needed to make a run for it. She started to run across the bridge as fast as she could. The robotic guard jumped onto the bridge determined to catch its prey and trailed on after her.

It tried to lock its target on her as its eyes began to glow a deep blood red. Within seconds the constant beeping grew faster and louder and three lasers shot out aiming straight for the pink hedgehog. Instead of hitting its target however, the three lasers ended up hitting three of the chains that held the bridge up. Almost immediately the bridge began to fall over and collapse being held only by the remaining intact chains. Amy screamed in fear as they began to fall and she quickly grabbed onto one of the last sturdy chains supporting the bridge. The robot began to make a series of confused beeps as it began to slide down the bridge to its certain death. It quickly latched its hand onto Amy's boot in an attempt to hold on. Amy screamed as she felt herself being pulled down by the robotic guard that had nearly killed her. Just when Amy thought her hands were going to slip the robot lost its grip on her and went falling to the ground. There was a loud crash that filled Amy's ears as she tried to desperately hold onto the chain and the edge of the bridge. When she dared herself to look down she saw nothing but scrap pieces of metal scattered around everywhere on the floor of the once robotic guard.

Tears filled Amy's eyes as fear overwhelmed her. "H-help! Somebody help me!" She screamed. "Sonic! Sonic, help me please! I'm going to fall!" She sobbed as tears began to quickly flow freely down her soft cheeks. As much as she desperately cried for her cobalt hero to come and rescue her he was nowhere to be seen. "Please, Sonic!" She wept. Her grip on the chain was beginning to slip as she continued to dangle several stories up in the air. Her body trembled with fear and her heart pounded heavily into her chest almost painfully hard. "N-No!" She cried as she tried to hang on. Any minute now Sonic was going to come and save her. He always saved her and protected her from harm. She just had to hang on a little bit longer…Her grip continued to slip and she tried to desperately use her legs to pull herself up. Her face was now stained with tears and she felt her strength beginning to leave her. The bridge continued to slowly sway from left to right as it dangled flimsily in the air only being supported by a couple of chains. Amy's hand slipped and she yelped in terror as her fingers were the only thing keeping her from falling to her death. "S-Sonic…" She whimpered weakly feeling her heart breaking. He wasn't going to save her. She was going to fall and he wasn't going to be there to catch her.

Amy's fingers slipped and she screamed as she began to fall quickly towards the concrete ground. Seconds later there was a loud thud within the factory followed by nothing but an eerie silence. Amy lay motionless on the ground. A small crimson pool began to flow freely from behind her head and her left arm was twisted in an unnatural position. She laid there only half conscious on her back with her jade eyes half open. Her eyes usually bright and full of life were already dull and lifeless. Her breathing was slow and jagged and a small dribble of blood was slipping out of the corner of her mouth. _"I-It hurts…It hurts so much…I-I can't move my body…" _Her thoughts swam in her mind in a haze as she began to notice the room around her becoming darker. Tears filled her eyes once more. She was dying. This she knew and she couldn't deny. At that moment the only thing she wished was to see Sonic's smiling face one last time. She didn't want to be alone. She wanted to see his gleaming, hypnotic emerald orbs one last time, his sweet yet cocky smile, hear his voice that sent shivers down her spine one last time. She knew now that she won't get her last dying wish. Hot, salty tears slipped down her cheeks like waterfalls. _"Sonic…Why…Why didn't you save me…?" _The pain in her heart hurt more than the pain of her current injuries. She will never get to see her cobalt hero and love ever again. Her vision failed her and she felt her body going limp. Her eyes were now completely lifeless and after one last breath she fell into complete darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

******A Forgotten Memory and a Forgotten Love - **Chapter Two – A Time without You

* * *

_Failure…_

That was the only word that truly described how Sonic the Hedgehog was feeling at that moment. He sighed despondently as he leaned over and placed his head in his hands. How could everything have gone so wrong? For the first time in his life he had failed. He failed to protect the one person who meant more to him than his own life and he failed her as a hero. Why did this happen? How could something like this happen? Questions continued to fill his mind as he tried to make sense of everything. Everything felt so unreal. This all felt like a horrible nightmare that he hadn't awoken from yet. Surely this wasn't really happening. Any minute now he'll wake up and Amy will be perfectly okay hugging him and asking him to go out on a date. He felt his eyes beginning to moisten and he shut his eyes tight and willed himself to fight the tears that were threatening his eyes. He couldn't get the gruesome image of her out of his mind. It was permanently burned into his memory and he was sure it was going to torment him for the rest of his life. When he found her lying on the ground he was afraid she was already dead. She was surrounded by a pool of her own blood and she wasn't moving. The worst part was her eyes. Her beautiful jade colored eyes that always seemed to captivate him were half open and so lifeless. It disturbed him to the core just looking at them. But just as he was about to lose himself in a pit of despair he noticed she was still breathing faintly. There was still hope. There was still a chance to save _his_ precious Amy Rose.

Without a second thought he scooped her up into his arms and ran as fast as he could to the nearest hospital. It's been hours since then and still he hasn't heard any news on her condition from a doctor or nurse. Why weren't they telling him anything? He felt sick to his stomach and was beginning to worry that the only reason why they weren't telling him anything was because they had nothing but bad news to give. They were reluctant to tell him something he really didn't want to hear. Guilt retched at his heart. He was supposed to go on a date with Amy today. He was sure that she was upset and angry with him for missing it before the accident happened. He was really going to show up this time too. He finally gathered enough nerve to stick it out and not bail on her on the last minute like he always had. But Eggman had other plans apparently. It didn't take long for him and the rest of their friends to realize she had been kidnapped. But by the time Sonic was able to go and find her it was already too late…For the first time in his life he wasn't fast enough. His mind was plagued with what ifs as he kept replaying what happened over and over again in his mind.

Sonic heard a couple of sniffles beside him. He turned to look and see Tails with his head down low dejectedly as he quietly wiped at his eyes hurriedly. Across from him was Vanilla who was soothing her daughter Cream who had cried herself to sleep on her lap. Knuckles and Rouge sat uncomfortably in the waiting room chairs with their heads down low focusing on the mint green tiled floor. Even Shadow was there leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a frown permanently etched onto his face. Everyone was gathered together waiting anxiously for any news of their friend's condition. Vanilla looked up from her daughter and met Sonic's gaze. She gave him a sad, sympathetic smile and Sonic couldn't miss the tears that were forming in her eyes. Vanilla was like a mother to all of them but especially to Amy. _"Amy…can't you see how upset and worried everyone is for you? Especially me? Please…Please be okay…You can't just give up Amy…" _Sonic thought to himself wishing she could hear him. _"I don't think I could bare it if…" _He didn't allow himself to finish that last thought. _"No…" _He told himself. _"Amy had a strong heart and will. She's a fighter. She's going to make it through this…I just know she is." _Amy was never one to give up. She was always very persistent and stubborn. He couldn't help but smile sadly as he reminisced all the times she had chased after him and asked him for dates and sometimes even marriage like when they were younger.

"Excuse me Mr. Hedgehog…and friends." An elderly male's voice said, catching everyone's attentions.

Everyone looked up to see an old, silver gray wolf wearing blue hospital scrubs with a clipboard in his hands. He wore a sorrowful expression that only served to make everyone feel even more nervous and uneasy than they already were. Everyone remained seated but kept their undivided attention on the male as he walked over to them. Sonic stood up and looked at the wolf in worry. He could feel his stomach churning and his palms becoming clammy. _"Why is he looking at me like that? Please don't tell me…" _Sonic could feel his heart beginning to break at the very idea of that being a possibility.

"My name is doctor Wells and I've been in charge of the patient Amy Rose." He stated.

"How is she? Is she going to be okay?" Sonic quickly asked. He couldn't take not knowing anymore. Everyone looked at the doctor apprehensively awaiting his answer.

The doctor paused for a moment as if trying to think of what to say. "Her condition is still very critical…" He told them honestly. "At this point in time we are still not sure if she's going to pull through or not." By now fresh tears were threatening everybody's eyes. Tails couldn't hold back his tears anymore and started to quietly cry.

"I'm so sorry…" The doctor said quietly with teary eyes. He has been working this profession for many years but every time he or his nurses had to tell a family bad news they always felt the family's pain and would be brought to tears themselves.

Sonic was no longer looking at the doctor. His attention fell onto his red shoes as he tried to hold back his heartache and tears. He couldn't let anyone see him cry. He had to be strong. He was the hero. Things like this weren't supposed to happen with him around.

"What happened to her…? How did Amy get hurt?" Tails choked through his sobs.

The doctor sighed sadly. "She's suffering from a traumatic head injury. It is unknown what the extent of the damage is at this point. The only way we can find that out is if she recovers."

"If?" Shadow asked with narrowed eyes and a deep frown. Everyone looked at Shadow in surprise. Ever since they all arrived at the hospital he hadn't said a single word up until this point. It was clear and evident based on his expression that he still had a deep distrust towards others.

The doctor nodded. "The chances are not looking good right now and I must be honest with you all." He stated in a pained voice.

"C-Can I see her?" Sonic managed in a soft and quiet voice. The doctor nodded sympathetically.

"Yes…You can. Follow me." He told him as he turned and began to lead the way.

"Go ahead Sonic…We'll wait for you here." Vanilla said in a soft voice. Luckily Cream hadn't woken otherwise she would've been hysterical again. Amy was like a big sister to her. Sonic looked at Vanilla than at the rest of his friends. Knuckles gave him a reassuring nod.

"Go on Sonic…She needs you right now." Rouge said quietly.

Sonic frowned and nodded. He turned and began to walk towards the doctor who stopped to wait for him. As Sonic followed the doctor through the hallways he began to feel sick. He didn't want to see Amy looking this way. She didn't deserve to go through this. He watched as various doctors quickly walked past him and watched as other patients were being rushed from one room to the next in stretchers. He could hear the trauma hawk helicopter from right outside the ICU building in which they were in. Amy was critical…and might not make it. Sonic was having a very hard time letting this register in his mind. The doctor turned and walked into a hospital room and Sonic stopped short. For once in his life he felt terrified. He was afraid to see her now. When the doctor noticed Sonic hadn't followed him in the room he walked out of the threshold.

"It's alright Mr. Hedgehog…" Doctor Wells tried to reassure him. He waited patiently for Sonic to gather himself as he took a deep breath and began to slowly walk towards the room. The moment Sonic walked through the threshold he felt overwhelmed with oncoming emotions. His eyes fell on the girl who had unknowingly captured his heart lying unconscious in a small hospital bed. Her usually rosy pink fur was pale and sickly looking and her lips were slightly blue and chapped. Her head was tightly wrapped in bandages and he didn't fail to notice the cast on her left arm. She was hooked up to an IV that was pumping fluids into her body along with monitors and machines and her bare body was covered with a heated blanket to help bring up her body temperature. An oxygen mask covered her nose to help her breath and his eyes didn't miss the fresh blood that was beginning to soak her newly wrapped bandages on her head. Sonic was crippled with heartache. "Oh no…" He whimpered in agony as he covered his mouth with his hand. He found himself stumbling to her side and he could no longer fight back the tears as he felt himself losing his composure.

"Amy! No! This can't be happening…This can't be!" He started to sob like a vulnerable child. Once the tears started freely falling from his emerald eyes there was no stopping them. His hand shakily clasped her own as he watched over her in horror and heartbreak. This couldn't be real. He was in a horrible nightmare. There was no way this was really happening. Sonic was in a state of shock and disbelief. He didn't want this horrible scene to be real. Doctor Wells watched the dismal scene in sadness as he gave the two hedgehogs a moment alone.

"A-Amy…I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He choked as he squeezed her hand tightly hoping she could hear his voice. "Please wake up! Please! Don't do this to me!" He pleaded her. "You need to be strong. You can fight this Ames I know you can!" He continued. He rested his head on the side of her bed while still gripping her hand and wept. Sonic rarely cried. He was a strong willed individual who was outgoing, carefree, and cocky but as he held Amy's cold, limp hand he felt helpless, lost, and heartbroken. There was nothing he could do to fix this and help her. He failed her. She was in this position because of him. Sonic stayed by Amy's side for a while never daring to let go of her small, fragile hand. He tried talking to her hoping his voice would reach her and help her pull through. He brushed her bangs out of her face and frowned as he glanced at the readings on the monitors.

The sudden sound of heels clacking across the hallway floor filled Sonic's ears and he turned around to see a young nurse entering the room. "Sir, I'm afraid you're going to have to leave now. Visiting hours are nearly over. I'm sorry." She said as gently as she could.

Sonic shook his head in defiance. "No, I won't leave her." He said in a quiet but firm voice.

"Are you her husband?" The nurse asked curiously.

A faint blush fell on Sonic's cheeks and he quickly shook his head. "N-No, I'm her friend…" He corrected her.

"I'm sorry but the rules are very strict here in the ICU wing and if you are not a spouse or family member you cannot stay past the given visiting schedule…" She stated to him.

"My friends and I are the closest thing to a family Amy has…Please let us stay." Sonic pleaded to her beginning to feel weary.

"I'm sorry but-" She didn't finish her sentence as she stopped and watched doctor Wells reenter the room. He gave her a stern look before walking over to Sonic and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You should go home and get some rest now son." He told him in a gentle voice.

"Please just let me stay with her." Sonic pleaded to him.

"I promise I'll call you and update you if there are any changes." He continued in the same gentle tone.

Sonic sighed in defeat and slowly stood up out of his chair. He still had Amy's hand in his and was having a very hard time letting her go. He looked down at her with wide, sad eyes and found himself caressing her cheek softly. "Please hang in there Ames…Don't give up on me…" He choked as he tried to suppress the fresh tears that were threatening his emerald eyes. He let his hand slip away from hers as he backed away from her bed and made his way back towards the waiting room.

Sonic soon returned to meet up with his friends and they all eventually went their separate ways home for the night. As Sonic was leaving with a sullen Tails beside him, Ms. Vanilla pulled him off to the side. "You just need to keep having faith Sonic. I really believe Amy will pull through this." She told him reassuringly. "Y-Yeah…" Sonic said in a low, dejected voice as his gaze fell onto the ground. Cream began to stir slightly in Vanilla's arms. "Mama…" She whispered tiredly. That was Vanilla's cue to start heading home. She gave Sonic and Tails a motherly hug before heading in the opposite direction. Sonic and Tails were both silent the entire trip back home. There were no words for how they were feeling and there was nothing else left to say. As they made it back to Tails' workshop they both silently went up to their rooms and crashed in bed. Sonic felt sick and tired. His eyes were sore and puffy from crying earlier and he had a tremendous headache. Sleep was the only thing that would give him any form of comfort for a while. His eyelids felt heavy and the desire to sleep was growing more inviting with every second. It wasn't very long before Sonic's eyes closed and he found himself quickly succumbing to the deep sleep his sore body was desperately yearning for.

_Sonic froze in place the moment he saw her lying motionless on the ground. When his eyes noticed all the blood surrounding her small frame and staining her red dress he felt his heart racing. Then he noticed her eyes. The beautiful pools of jade he found himself almost always getting lost in were not shining bright and full of life like they always were. They were dull in color and her pupils were fully dilated. He was almost too afraid to go near her. To any innocent bystander she looked dead. Fear gripped his entire being as the reality of the situation hit him hard. He took a step closer to her and reached his hand out. "A-Amy…? He called out in an unsettled voice. He could feel his stomach beginning to churn and tears were already threatening his eyes. When he received no response from her he completely panicked. _

_He quickly ran to her side and lifted her fragile body up into his arms. "Amy!" He yelled again in a panic. "Please…Please don't be…" He broke off unable to finish his sentence. A loose tear began to roll down his one cheek. "Amy! No!" He yelled as pain filled his heart. He was too late. He couldn't save her in time. He cradled her cold, body in his arms as he tried his hardest not to break down and cry. Two more tear drops fell onto Amy's muzzle and he nuzzled his face against hers. "I'm sorry Amy!" He said in a broken voice. "P-Please forgive me…I failed you…" Then he felt it. It was faint but he definitely felt it. Amy still had a pulse. He quickly held her up to check if she was still breathing. When he realized she still was hope began to fill his heart. Amy was still alive. She still had a chance. He could still save her! He cradled her in his arms bridal style as gently as he could and began running out of Eggman's base at supersonic speed._

Sonic began to toss and turn in his sleep as horrible memories and images filled his dreams. He whimpered in his deep slumber as his dreams soon turned into horrible nightmares. "Amy…" He breathed in a tired whisper. His body grew restless and sweat began to form above his brow. His face contorted as he grimaced at the horrid visualizations his mind was displaying to him. "N-No…" He whimpered.

"_Please…follow me Mr. Hedgehog…" Doctor Wells said in a sorrowful voice. Judging by the tone of voice the doctor was using Sonic already knew this couldn't be good._

"_I called you early this morning and told you there were new developments regarding your friend Ms. Rose…Well…" The doctor's cerulean eyes looked straight into Sonic's. "I regret to inform you that…that she didn't make it…"_

_Sonic felt his heart stop. "W-What…?" He stared at the doctor in disbelief as though he couldn't comprehend what was just said to him._

"_I'm sorry Mr. Hedgehog…but at around five-thirty this morning Ms. Rose went into cardiac arrest resulting in heart failure…I'm so sorry…We did everything we could." The doctor took a moment to wipe the developing tears away from his eyes. She was so young…She had so much to live for and yet…She left this world._

_Sonic shook his head in disbelief. Tears were already rolling down his muzzle and he looked at the doctor incredulously. "No! This can't be happening! Amy's too strong for that!" Without another word the cobalt hedgehog bolted for Amy's hospital room determined to find her resting in bed recovering. There was no way she would've passed away. She wouldn't do that to him or their friends. Amy had a stubbornness and determination that rivaled his cockiness and pride. She wouldn't go down that easily without a fight._

_But as he entered her assigned hospital room his eyes met with an empty shell that was once the girl who loved him. There lying on the bed unplugged from all the machines and monitors was Amy's lifeless corpse. Her rosy pink fur was now a pale almost white color and her lips were completely black and blue. She looked stiff as a board and he could smell the scent of death in the room that was so overwhelming he nearly choked and got sick. His eyes grew wide with horror. "No…" He cried in utter disbelief. He fell to his knees in defeat as he became overwhelmed with grief. "NO! AMY!" He screamed in despair._

Sonic tossed and turned in his slumber and began kicking the sheets off his body as his nightmares continued to torment him. He nearly awoke until his dream suddenly changed to a completely different environment.

_Sonic found himself standing in what seemed like a factory located at the same base he had been fighting Eggman at. He was supposed to be doing something…but couldn't seem to recall just what he was supposed to do. As he continued to walk around the lower part of the factory the sounds of screams suddenly filled his sensitive ears. He looked around trying to locate the sounds until his emerald eyes traveled upwards. He saw a suspended bridge being held up by metal chains and two figures walking across them. But as he looked closer he realized it was Amy Rose running across the bridge with a large robot hot on her trail._

"_Amy!" He yelled as he quickly ran to her aid. He started to run up a nearby wall to quickly get to their level and reached the opposite balcony Amy had been running towards. He watched in horror as the robot suddenly shot at her but missed hitting the metal chains of the bridge instead. Amy and the robot began to fall but Amy managed to grab onto one of the chains still intact just in time. "Hold on Amy! I'm coming to get you!" Sonic shouted from his side. He saw a small suspended platform near his side and leaped to it. He began rocking the platform back and forth with his weight to get him closer to the broken bridge before jumping and landing on the opposite side of Amy holding onto the same chain as her. He pulled himself up and leaned over the top edge. By now Sonic noticed the robot that had been pursuing her had fallen to the ground and scattered into millions of pieces. Amy looked down below her at the robots remnants in horror._

"_H-Help! Somebody help me!" Amy screamed. Sonic used one hand to keep him balanced as he maneuvered himself to grab Amy's hand and pull her towards him. "Sonic! Sonic, help me please! I'm going to fall!" She sobbed as tears began to quickly flow freely down her soft cheeks. "Amy! Take my hand!" Sonic ordered her as he held his hand out for her to take. Her grip on the chain was beginning to slip. "Please, Sonic!" She wept. "Amy…Don't be afraid! I'm gonna catch you! I promise!" Sonic tried to assure her. Amy's body trembled with fear and her heart pounded heavily into her chest almost painfully. Sonic tried to lower himself so he could grab Amy's wrist but then a terrible realization hit him. As his hand went to grab her wrist he went right through her as though he were an apparition. His eyes grew wide. She couldn't see, feel, or hear him. He couldn't physically grab her. He was essentially invisible. "N-No!" Amy cried as she tried to hang on._

_Her grip continued to slip and she tried to desperately use her legs to pull herself up. Her face was now stained with tears and she felt her strength beginning to leave her. Sonic watched Amy in absolute horror. "Amy! No! Please just hold on I'm going to save you!" He cried out in a panic. The bridge continued to sway slowly from the left to the right as it dangled flimsily in the air being supported by only a couple of remaining metal chains. Amy's hand slipped and she yelped in terror as her fingers were the only thing keeping her from falling to her death. "Amy!" Sonic shouted in fear. He desperately held his hand out for her in hopes she will see or hear him. "S-Sonic…" Amy whimpered weakly feeling her heart breaking. "I'm right here with you Amy! Everything's gonna be alright…" He tried to soothe her. _

_Sonic felt his heart hammering hard in his chest as he watched her fingers beginning to slip. Then just like that, he watched helplessly as Amy's fingers slipped from the chain and she began to quickly fall to the hard, concrete ground below. "AMY!" Sonic yelled as he watched in horror. Tears formed in his eyes as he saw her body make impact with the ground. Time seemed to stop as his emerald eyes remained focused on Amy's motionless body. The base grew eerily silent and the bridge continued to swing back and forth slowly. Then suddenly as if he was teleported, Sonic instantly found himself standing beside Amy's body. A loose tear slipped from his eye as he watched her struggling to just stay conscious. He noticed the crimson pool that began to form from behind her head and saw a dribble of blood escaping her mouth. "A-Amy..." He whimpered helplessly as he watched her. He crouched down beside her and began to caress her tear stained cheek. "It's gonna be alright Ames…I'm not leaving your side…" He told her softly._

_Another loose tear fell from his muzzle and onto her button nose. He looked into her jade colored eyes again and was horrified by how lifeless and dead they already looked. Amy was dying and it was his entire fault. He was unable to save her. He failed. "Please…Forgive me Amy…" He choked. He watched as her breathing began to become irregular and jagged. Then he noticed the tears forming in her eyes. "Please don't cry Amy…" He whispered as fresh new tears welled in his eyes. He cupped her face gently in his hands. "Amy…I-I love you…Did you know that? Please…Just stay with me for a while longer…P-Please…" He tried to force a smile just for her to try and keep her mind off the pain. "I'm right here Amy…Can't you see me?" He asked her despondently. He felt her beginning to fade away from him. Her pupils were becoming dilated and he felt her body going limp. "Please…Just hang on for a while longer…Don't leave me Ames…" He sobbed, feeling his heart shattering. Then within the blink of his eyes she suddenly disappeared._

"_Sonic…Why…Why didn't you save me…?" He heard her hurt voice say. Sonic turned around to see Amy standing beside him with tears in her eyes._

_Sonic reached his hand out to touch her but she backed away from him. She balled her hands up into fists and covered her face, a habit she had since she was a child. "Do you not want me around anymore…?" She asked him in a dismal whisper._

"_Amy…I love you." He told her honestly. "I don't know what I'd do without you in my life."_

_Amy shook her head in disagreement as more tears welled in her jade orbs. "You don't love me! You'll never love me! You let me fall…You abandoned me! Why! Why Sonic! Why didn't you save me?" She began to sob hysterically._

_Before he could respond she disappeared again and the same question continued to echo inside his mind. "Why didn't you save me…?"_

Sonic's eyes fluttered open as he was startled from his slumber. His body was drenched in a cold sweat and he was breathing heavily. He remained still as he took a moment to gather his wits and tried to calm himself down. _"It was just a dream…" _He thought to himself, feeling very disoriented. As he adjusted to the darkness around him his eyes began to focus on the ceiling. He could hear the horns from the nearby train leaving for Station Square in the distance. Sonic didn't feel like moving out of bed. His eyes were still dry and sore from his crying fit earlier in the hospital and his body felt completely exhausted. Even though he slept for a couple of hours it was a restless sleep and he awoke feeling as though he never slept at all. His head still ached and he still felt a pang in his chest from everything that happened earlier. For minutes he continued to sit in bed and stare absentmindedly at the ceiling. He watched as shadows danced around his room every time the wind blew the trees. Everything felt different and bizarre to him now. Nothing was going to be the same again. Sonic realized now that he had taken a lot for granted before this happened. This accident gave him a whole new outlook and perspective on life. He swore to himself if Amy makes it through this he'll make it up to her. He'll make up for all the lost time. All those times he's bailed out on dates or run away from her, he'll make up for it. When Amy recovers he'll do anything she asks him if it'll make her happy. All he cared about right now was her recovering from this.

After a while Sonic couldn't take just lying there anymore. He let out a sigh as he sat himself up and ran a hand through his unruly quills. "What time is it anyway…?" He whispered to himself in wonder. He pushed himself off the edge of his bed, yawned then stretched. Still feeling groggy, Sonic sluggishly dragged himself out of his dark bedroom and made his way into the hallway. He quietly opened Tails bedroom door to check on him.

* * *

_**Unfinished scenes**_

* * *

and a little parched.

After raiding the fridge, Sonic pulled out a jug of water and grabbed a glass. He poured himself a drink and quickly chugged it down. He sighed in contentment after quenching his thirst and stared absentmindedly around the room. His eyes fell on the kitchen clock which read five 'o'clock in the morning. Suddenly, the kitchen telephone began to ring startling Sonic from his thoughts. He quickly answered it hoping that it didn't wake up Tails. The poor kid needed to rest after everything they've gone through yesterday.

"Hello…?" Sonic asked in a low whisper.

"Mr. Hedgehog this is doctor Wells calling to inform you about the current conditions of your friend Ms. Rose."

Sonic's ears perked up and he suddenly felt his stomach churning. _"Please Amy…please be alright." _There was a short pause before Sonic spoke. "…Is she going to be okay…?" He asked beginning to worry. He was afraid of what doctor Wells was going to tell him.

"…I feel this is something that should be discussed with you in person. Whenever you are ready please head back down to Station Square Memorial Hospital. There are a few things I need to go over with you..." The doctor stated.


	4. Chapter 4

_******This is the first and earliest incarnation of this story. A lot of it's ideas were later used for a completely different story. "A Time Without You"**_

* * *

******A Forgotten Memory and a Forgotten Love - **Chapter One – A Tragic Accident

* * *

**May 2****nd****, 2:00pm.**

The line outside of Twinkle Park's main entrance was massive as large groups of people which consisted of mostly couples continued to wait excitedly for their entry into the colorful theme park. Amongst the large crowd of people was none other than Amy Rose. There the pink hedgehog stood trying her hardest to control her bubbly excitement that was just waiting to burst from within her. It was becoming increasingly more difficult for her as her anticipation continued to intensify with each passing minute. She looked around the groups of couples who were busy conversing, holding hands, and kissing one another for the one she was waiting for. Today was the day her dreams finally came true. Today was the day she would finally have her first date with the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog. The boy she's always loved since she was no more than eight years old.

Amy took in a deep breath of air as she tried to calm her nerves. She never thought this day would actually come and now that it has she was pretty nervous on top of all her excitement. She wanted today to be perfect just like how she's always envisioned it. She imagined Sonic surprising her with a bouquet of flowers when he arrived and the two of them would enter the park hand in hand. They would go on every single ride together, he would win her a prize, they would share lunch together, and then in the early evening they would ride the Ferris wheel where they would share their very first kiss. Amy blushed madly as her mind continued to wander on all the possible outcomes and events of their date together. The line began to move up and Amy could feel the butterflies dancing in her stomach and feel her hands becoming clammy.

Suddenly feeling very self-conscious, Amy began shifting her weight and smoothing out the wrinkles in her summer dress. She was wearing a yellow short sleeved sundress that hung loosely around her petite body; the dress had a small sash tied around her waist which formed a large bow that hung tightly at her right side and had small buttons in the center that started from the chest and ended at her midsection. She wore a matching yellow headband with a bow tied to its side and matching yellow flat shoes. Her quills had been softly curled and her lips were glossed with strawberry flavored lip gloss.

Amy readjusted her headband anxiously as she took in a deep breath. She looked up at the nearby city clock to find that fifteen minutes had already passed on by. The line began moving again and Amy found herself getting closer and closer to the ticket stand and main entrance. _"Where is he?" _She wondered beginning to worry. If he didn't hurry she would reach the main entrance without him. Amy began to fiddle with her fingers self-consciously and bit her bottom lip. _"What if he doesn't come…?" _She thought. Her mind began to wander on all the times she's asked him out on a date and he failed to show up. Not once did he keep his promises. He would always apologize and explain that something had come up such as Eggman and promised to make it up to her. Amy shook her head quickly as if to shake the negative thoughts away. No, he was definitely coming. Things were different this time. This time _he_ was the one who had asked her out on a date. Why would he ask her and then fail to show up?

Amy was so lost in her current thoughts she failed to notice she had reached the front of the line. "Excuse me miss but you're next." The young man at the ticket booth announced. "Huh?" Amy looked up in confusion. "You're next ma'am." The man repeated. "Oh…I'm sorry!" Amy apologized. She looked around quickly for any sign of her beloved hero. Her jade eyes found their way back on the clock which now read twenty five minutes after two. Amy frowned in disappointment and her gaze fell to her feet. "I'm sorry miss but you can't get inside without paying if you don't have a partner. Only couples can get inside for free." Amy turned her attention back on the young man. "I do have a partner!" She quickly replied. "H-He's just not here yet…" She said in a low, saddened voice. By now young couples waiting behind her were growing impatient. She was now holding up the line. The ticket master's eyes grew wide in mild surprise. "Oh." He said, slightly taken aback. "Well, when do you think he'll arrive?" The man asked. Amy grew silent and her soft eyes answered his question for him. He sent her a sympathetic look. "Don't worry. I'm sure your boyfriend will be here real soon." He said encouragingly. Amy nodded and gave him a small smile but it was obvious her hope was slowly diminishing right before the man's eyes. She turned around and noticed all the couples staring at her oddly and blushed in slight embarrassment. "I…uh…I'll just wait for him here." She said quickly while stepping out of the line. "I'm so sorry for holding up the line." She apologized while looking away.

The ticket master and a few of the couples watching nearby were at a loss for words. The sight alone was heart breaking. It was as though the words _'Stood Up'_ were plastered onto the poor hedgehog's forehead. Amy made her way to the back of the line and stood off to the side and waited. Tears were threatening her eyes now as she continued to wait for her cobalt hero. _"Please…Please show up…just this once…"_ She pleaded to herself.

* * *

**4:50pm.**

After waiting for almost three hours Amy finally gave up and began heading back home. Her jade colored eyes were red and puffy and her vision was obscured due to the excessive tears that continued to fill her eyes. Sonic the Hedgehog had once again stood her up on a date. This had to be the most painful failed date yet. Not only did he fail to show up once again but he also shattered all of her remaining hopes and dreams. She felt so sure that he really did love and care about her. She just couldn't get the image of him asking her out on a date out of her mind. He looked so nervous and uncomfortable while asking her, constantly shifting his weight from one leg to the other while rubbing the back of his head. It was so obvious yet…he always did just the opposite to show he had absolutely no interest in her at all. While Amy was used to him running away from her and ignoring her affections all the time, lately she's been feeling greatly discouraged. She was always optimistic and set on the idea that Sonic was just very shy but now realization is starting to dawn on her.

Amy took her gloved hand and wiped at her eyes hurriedly. She felt so humiliated. As she continued to walk the sidewalks of Station Square random pedestrians nearby were constantly staring at her and some were even questioning one another as to why she was crying. "What's wrong with that girl?" One person had asked. "Is she okay? What happened?" Another whispered. Amy began to quicken her pace. She wanted nothing more but to get back home and crawl into her warm bed. She had never felt so hurt and let down by Sonic before. Maybe it was because this time he was the one making the moves on her for once. She thought that finally her feelings were requited but it seems she had been greatly mistaken. "Why Sonic…why do you have to constantly hurt me…" Amy whimpered sadly as she tried her hardest to suppress fresh new tears forming in her eyes. Amy had come to the conclusion that Sonic didn't love her. Not even the slightest bit. She began to even question if they were even really friends. He probably only asked her out because he felt sorry for her or to just be nice. Sonic was always the kind of guy who cared about others before himself. The very thought of these possibilities stabbed at her heart even more.

Amy made her way to a four way cross section. Finally, she was almost out of the city of Station Square. At least the short walk home on the dirt road path will give her time to be alone and think without others stopping to look at her sorry state. Amy pressed the button on the pedestrian walkway post and waited for the signal to safely walk across. She sighed as she leaned against the post and wiped at her wet face. She needed to try and compose herself. She looked like a complete mess. She looked up at the sun that was beginning to set and began to wish for something she never thought she ever would. _"I…I wish I could just stop loving him…It hurts so much…I-I just want the pain to stop…even if it's just for a little while…" _Amy knew no matter what she will always love the blue blur. It was out of her control. He had stolen her heart long ago back when they first met on Little Planet. Back when the two of them were just kids.

The crosswalk signal turned green indicating that it was safe for Amy to begin walking across. She hung her head low as she walked in deep thought. How will she be able to face Sonic after this? What was she going to say to him? Would he even remember he missed a date or apologize? She felt extremely torn as to what she should do. Maybe it was time to let go of her love for him. She would just have to lock away her feelings the best she could and ignore him. Perhaps some time away from him will do her some good.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the loud sounds of tires screeching. A car was speeding way over the speed limit and was coming quickly towards the red light and the crosswalk with no indication it was going to stop. Amy looked up and froze in absolute horror as she saw the oncoming vehicle heading directly towards her. Just as the car ran through the red light another which had the right away made a direct collision with it right in the side. The speeding car was forced onto the nearby sidewalk while the other rolled upside down right on top of Amy who had no time to move out of the way. Everything had happened so fast. The car skid a couple of feet back before finally coming to a halt. Dead silence filled the street as the two cars remained motionless. The only sounds that could be heard were one of the vehicles engines beginning to overheat and a tire that still spun eerily while upside down.

Smoke filled the air as the once speeding vehicle's engine began to quickly overheat. The driver's door was kicked open forcefully as a male raccoon fell to the ground coughing violently. Blood was trickling down the side of his head and his body was shaking fiercely. As his coughing began to cease he looked up at the upside down vehicle in horror. "Oh Chaos…W-What have I done…?" He stammered as fear and realization quickly began to set in.

* * *

**5:00pm.**

Sonic the Hedgehog stood outside of Twinkle Park's entrance looking around frantically. His emerald eyes were full of apprehension and slight worry. _"Please still be here Ames…I didn't mean to be so late…" _He thought as his eyes continued to scan through the mobs of people waiting outside the entrance. He had full intentions on showing up to this date. He was the one who had asked her after all. For a long time now Sonic had been having an internal battle with himself that he has only recently overcome. For years now he has been secretly harboring affections for Amy Rose and honestly it terrified him. Love and expressing his feelings openly were not something that came so easily to him. It took him a lot just to have the strength to ask her out. Fighting Eggman, robots, and monsters came easier to him then asking that one simple question. He knew by asking this simple question that it'll change their current relationship with one another forever. He still felt a little unsure and uneasy at the thought. He knew how Amy could be. The moment she learns that he shares the same feelings for her; she'll be on her way making wedding plans and thinking of names for their future children. He couldn't help but chuckle inwardly at the thought.

Sonic let out a disappointed sigh as he failed to find anything pink amongst the crowd of couples. He couldn't help but feel nervous as he stood and watched all the couples holding hands, kissing, and hugging one another. He wasn't sure if he was ready for any of this…He had been avoiding this type of situation for so long and now he made the first step at giving it a try. It wasn't his fault he was so late. On the contrary he had been running along a grassy meadow heading towards Station Square when he stopped for a moment to pick some nice looking flowers to surprise Amy with. To anyone else they were simply undesirable weeds but he knew Amy would have loved them. It was when he had entered Station Square and heard Eggman had been attacking a town halfway across the globe that he had to stop his current plans to put an end to another one of his ridiculous schemes. Sonic never really thought much on how long this little side trip was going to take and when he finished his little reunion with Eggman it was already pretty late. Sonic knew it was a long shot expecting Amy to still be standing outside of Twinkle Park waiting for him but he figured he'd check anyways. He knew if she wasn't here she was either at home or at Cream's house.

Amy was probably really angry with him by now. With that thought in mind, Sonic couldn't help but envision himself being hit on the head numerous times by her giant mallet. He inwardly cringed. She could be scary sometimes when she was angry. _"She also looks so cute when she's mad…" _He thought while smiling unconsciously.


	5. Chapter 5

**_When I first started working on chapter three for "In A Time of Darkness Light Will Shine Through" I wasn't exactly sure how to start this chapter or what content to have in it. All my ideas for the action scenes came much later and in this chapter's earliest forms the only ideas I had were what happened directly after the bathroom scene at the end of chapter two and the bar scene. The first unused and early scene was Rouge and Amy in her apartment where Amy finds out the pregnancy test is positive. This scene was removed for a couple of reasons. I felt I had already covered all of the content in this scene at the end of chapter two and I was just repeating the same information and dragging it out in a different setting. I also felt Rouge was a little out of character. The next scene is the bar scene. Originally I was going to have Knuckles talking to Rouge at the bar instead of Shadow but this too later became an unused scene. I felt they were both out of character and the scene didn't really fit with the darker feel this chapter later on has. Early on I wanted to include Knuckles in this chapter but wasn't sure how and this was one of my earliest ideas on how to get him back into the spotlight. There are some things in these early scenes I still like but I'm happy with how my final chapter three came out much more._**

* * *

**_Summary_**

_Throughout the years Eggman has grown cruel and malicious. The rivalry between him and Sonic has changed from a friendly one to a deadly one. When a rescue mission goes horribly wrong, the Sonic Team are left to grieve over the loss of the worlds greatest hero and their beloved best friend. With nobody left to stop Eggman, the world is cast into darkness and suppression. Five years later, hope is revived within the remnants of the Sonic Team as Shadow thinks of a plan he feels is the only way to stop Eggman. Shadow then has his hands full when he has to work with his "little" secret weapon much to the worry of a still grieving and paranoid Amy Rose._

* * *

******In A Time of Darkness Light Will Shine Through - **Chapter Three – Hostile Takeover

* * *

"Amy, is everything alright in there?" Rouge asked as she knocked on the bathroom door. After the events at the diner Rouge decided it would be best if Amy stayed the night at her place. That way she could keep an eye on her and she wouldn't have to feel so sad and alone. Rouge had a small but nice apartment located in the Central District of Station Square. Downstairs below was her nightclub that she owned and managed known as Club Rouge. It was one of the most popular and classy nightclubs in town.

"Amy!" Rouge called again beginning to worry when she received no answer from the distressed pink hedgehog. Before heading back to her place Rouge decided to make a quick stop at the local pharmacy to pick up a pregnancy test for Amy. She was still trying to get over her initial shock that young Amy Rose has become sexually active and with none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. She honestly never saw this coming and it was a lot to take in at times. No matter how many times she asked Amy about her relationship with Sonic, she was always very vague about giving the details. Now Amy was in the middle of taking the test but she was taking an awfully long time and her lack of responses were beginning to really worry Rouge.

"Amy, I'm coming in." Rouge announced feeling tired of waiting. She grabbed the door knob and quickly pushed the bathroom door open. She found Amy leaning against the bathroom wall hugging her legs and crying softly as she clutched the pregnancy test in her shaky hands. Rouge's expression immediately softened and she ran to Amy's side. "It's going to be alright hon." Rouge told her softly as she pulled her into a strong hug. Amy whimpered and continued to cry as she stared at the test in her hands. "Rouge…I-It came out positive…I-I really am…" She broke off unable to finish her sentence as she began to choke on her sobs. Rouge took the test gently from Amy's hands and glanced at it. She saw two very distinct pink lines indicating the test was indeed positive. "Oh, Amy…" Rouge said in a quiet, soothing tone as she gave her a comforting hug. "Please don't be upset. Everything is going to be okay…I'm here for you." She told her reassuringly. Amy nodded weakly and hugged Rouge as though she were a defenseless and frightened child.

After a few minutes had passed Amy's sobs began to quiet down and her breathing became more even and regulated. She wiped her tears away from her eyes with her gloved hand and pulled away from Rouge's comforting embrace. "Thank you Rouge…for everything…You're such a good friend." Amy said through some sniffles. Rouge smiled and couldn't help but feel flattered by Amy's sudden words. "Hey, how about I make you some hot tea. It'll help calm you down. You got to be strong for the little one you're carrying inside you now." Rouge stated in a lighter tone. She stood up and held her hand out for Amy to take. Amy felt her cheeks flush from Rouge's words and nodded. She took her hand and Rouge helped lead her out of the bathroom and into the small kitchen. Amy sat down quietly at the table while Rouge heated the kettle on the stove and took out her box of herbal teas. The room fell silent and Rouge found herself in deep thought. She just couldn't believe Amy was really pregnant. She was still so young. She was only seventeen years old. Will she be able to handle having a child at such a young age and on her own? Sure she'll have her friends supporting her all the way but Sonic won't be around to help her through this. Rouge couldn't help but frown. No wonder Amy was so heartbroken and scared. It wasn't just a good friend she's had a crush on for years…apparently she and Sonic had a very close romantic relationship and loved each other. Rouge couldn't imagine what it felt like to lose someone she loved. She couldn't even stand the thought of it.

"Are you hungry at all?" Rouge asked, breaking the silence.

Amy shook her head. "I feel more tired than hungry right now to be honest." Amy admitted. It's been a very rough and eventful day and all she felt like doing at the moment was going to sleep.

"Well after this you can go lay down in the guest bedroom. I set everything up for you." Rouge said as she handed Amy her cup of tea.

Amy smiled sadly. "Thank you…" She said in a soft voice.

"I have to go downstairs to the club soon…Will you be okay by yourself for a while?" Rouge asked as she took a sip of her own cup of tea. Amy nodded.

"I'm just downstairs if you need me for anything." Rouge continued as she placed her cup down on the table.

"I'll be fine…I promise." Amy reassured her.

"Alright…I have to go get ready." Rouge stated as she began to leave the room.

Amy continued to slowly drink her tea for the next couple of minutes. Her mind started to wander on everything that transpired earlier that day. Her hand instinctively fell on her stomach and she stared at her empty cup sadly. Tears began to brim her eyes again. _"Sonic…I wish you were here with me right now…" _She thought to herself as she tried her hardest to hold back her oncoming tears. Rouge reentered the room wearing a very provocative and sexy outfit and noticed Amy was starting to cry again. Amy quickly wiped the tears out of her eyes and tried to be strong.

"Amy…Are you sure you'll be alright if I leave you..?" Rouge asked feeling more and more worried for her. "I can always tell them I can't come in tonight and-" Amy cut her off. "No, no it's fine…really…I'm just tired…" Amy insisted.

Rouge wasn't sure what she should really do. She didn't feel comfortable leaving Amy by herself but she had a business she needed to run. She walked back over to the sullen pink hedgehog and gave her another quick hug. "Please Amy, if you need me for anything don't hesitate to come downstairs and get me. I'm here for you." Rouge told her seriously. In a way she felt responsible over Amy now. Almost like a big sister. Rouge broke away from their small hug and headed towards the front door. She looked back towards Amy one last time and Amy just gave her a small reassuring wave goodbye.

* * *

The club was packed with people that night. The strong scent of alcohol and tobacco filled the night air as the building's inhabitants smoked and drank at the bar, pool tables, and the nearby tables that faced the stage. The dance stage came to life with live performances from exotic dancers dancing freely or swinging on poles. Rouge stationed herself at the bar tending to patrons for the past two and a half hours and the entire time her mind was on Amy hoping she was alright. It was unbelievable how fast things can drastically change for everybody. The day Sonic died it seemed as though the entire Sonic Team was slowly falling apart. News of Sonic's demise has yet to surface to the public and Rouge was wondering how hard the citizens were going to take the loss of their world renowned hero. A familiar looking figure suddenly took a seat at the bar in front of her with an irritated expression etched onto his face. Rouge let out a soft gasp and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Knuxie! What are you doing here?" She asked, her spirits lifting almost immediately. Knuckles face turned a bright scarlet red when he looked up at her. "I needed some place to think…and…I actually wanted to talk to you." He managed, trying to relax. Her current attire wasn't exactly helping him in that department.

"Is something wrong?" Rouge asked, feeling a little unnerved. Knuckles had been the bearer of bad news lately having been the one who told her and everyone else about Sonic.

"If you consider Eggman having my emerald and killing my best friend with it wrong…then yeah." He said in agitation.

Rouge frowned. "Let me rephrase that then…Is anything _else_ wrong?" She asked, sounding more like her usual sassy self.

Knuckles sighed. "Nobody seems to be able to track down Eggman's current whereabouts. He did something seriously wrong to the Master Emerald…I can feel it in the air…Something's really off and I have a bad feeling things are not over just yet. Why do you think it's been raining so much lately?"

"It's affected the Chaos Emeralds as well." Rouge mentioned. "They've lost their power and have become nothing but dull, gray stones. Shadow's actually been trying to find out why and find Eggman himself."

Knuckles grunted in frustration. "I need to find that creep and get the Master Emerald back. I _need_ to make him pay for what he's done!" He yelled as he slammed his fist against the bar.

Rouge noticed the hurt in Knuckles eyes that he tried so desperately to mask. Despite being reclusive and often distancing himself from the rest of his friends he genuinely cared about all of them. He and Sonic acted like rivals at times and he acted as though Sonic got on his last nerve most of the time but he still cared about him like anyone would care about a best friend or brother.

"Knuxie…" Rouge said softly as she placed her hand on his.

Knuckles tried his hardest to keep himself composed. In all honesty he was really hurting inside over Sonic's sudden death. He didn't want Rouge of all people to see him in such a weak and sorry state. He took in a deep breath and pulled his hand away. Just as quick as he opened up was as quick as he closed himself off again.

"So…got anything to drink in this place." He asked trying to change the subject.

Rouge sighed but nevertheless grabbed a glass and poured him an alcoholic beverage. Knuckles drank a large portion and swallowed hard.

"This is your entire fault you know." He stated nonchalantly as he took another sip of his beer.

Rouge looked at him infuriated. "What! How is _any_ of this my fault?"

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been distracted the night the Master Emerald was stolen!" He shouted.

"Last time I checked it takes two to tango. You're such a hot headed idiot." She shouted back at him while crossing her arms.

He grunted in annoyance. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me loud and clear _Knuxie!"_ She yelled in exasperation and pointed into his chest. "You're an idiot." She repeated.

"Why you…" He growled lowly.

"Don't start what you can't finish!" She continued saucily.

Before he could respond she took his glass of beer and dumped the remaining contents into a nearby sink. "Hey! What the Hell was that for?" He fumed angrily. "I think you had a little too much to drink. You seem to of forgotten how to speak properly to a beautiful woman." Knuckles laughed bitterly. "You give yourself too much credit _batgirl_."

They continued to argue with one another back and forth for the next ten minutes and began attracting the attention of nearby customers sitting at the bar. Their antics were almost comical and were outright childish but it seemed to be therapeutic for them since they both started laughing hysterically together not too long afterwards.


End file.
